A Yuletide Romance
by lurker123
Summary: Best friends Bella and Edward discover that when they "just go with it" the holiday season is filled with sweet-tasting citrusy goodness. AH. Loosely inspired by the 1990s television program Northern Exposure, with each chapter representing the equivalent of a one-hour, stand-alone show within a season's storyline.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - A little holiday treat. Dickens, WA, is fictional. This is for fun. **

**Standard disclaimer: Don't own the characters, the storyline is mine, and all mistakes are mine as well.**

**Update schedule: Not sure but will probably stop writing by Christmas. Please let me know what you think as that inspires writing.**** If there's minimal interest, I probably won't post much - too many distracting RL obligations during the holidays this year to be inspired only by my own imagination. Thanks!**

* * *

Yuletide is our town's only formal Christmas event. At least half of the 524 residents bundle up and come into the square for the evening, leaving their warm cabins in the woods or their cozy houses in town to spend the night outdoors with neighbors and friends. Reverend Weber organizes carols, we drink apple cider and hot chocolate, and we cuddle under blankets and a few heat lamps to watch _It's A Wonderful Life _on the make-shift outdoor movie screen.

Dickens, WA, exists mostly on tourist traffic during the summer, catering to backpackers and daytrippers who visit the Olympic National Park that surrounds us on three sides. To the north, land stretches down the mountain below the snow line. In winter, we're the last stop on the road, making Dickens a convenient spot for the Washington Department of Transportation's garage and storage facility. That means we always get plowed first, so despite the heavy snowfall that's common at our elevation, we're rarely housebound due to weather.

Billy Black, who runs the local DOT and keeps Dickens plowed during the winter, offers me a cup of cider from behind the DOT's booth at Yuletide. "Bella, when are you going to settle down and get married? My boy Jake would be a good catch. You should give him a chance. He's had a crush on you since the ninth grade."

Billy always teases me about being single, something of an anomaly in Dickens. "Oh, come on, Billy. Jake is more like a brother, plus I don't fancy being a cougar. My ten years on your son is enough to turn heads in progressive towns like Seattle, let alone our little hamlet. Not to mention he's underage and I could go to jail," I end with a laugh.

"Age is just a number, baby," Jake pipes in from behind me, apparently eavesdropping on my conversation with his dad.

"Yes, well, Jacob when you turn 18 we can start talking possibilities. But I've promised myself I won't marry anyone younger than 25, so you've got 10 years to go before we can have that particular conversation. You're a catch, though. Any tenth-grade girl would be crazy not to want you," I say with a hug and kiss to his cheek.

Jake and Billy live in the house next to mine. Ever since Jake signed up for auto mechanics at the beginning of high school, he's spent much of his free time in the garage tinkering on an old VW Beetle. I often read on my back deck, which has a view into their garage. Jake usually keeps the door open while working on the VW, so we've gotten to know one another. Last summer, between Jake's freshman and sophomore year in high school, he started shooting up in height. He's grown at least four inches in the past six months, surpassing my 5'7" height by a good 2". And, I don't think he's done growing.

"Then you need to wait for me," Jake pleads.

"Can't, buddy. I've got a hot date tonight." Jake gives a pout. I give him a pat on the arm and a wave to Billy before heading towards the Dickens Clinic that occupies a storefront under the town's only apartment building. "Thanks for the cider, Billy. See you at the movie?"

"You bet, Bella."

Most Dickens' residents prefer to see Dr. Edward Cullen for their primary health care, even though a full hospital is available in Port Angeles a mere 30 minutes away. Edward is my hot date tonight, though really what we have is a teasing friendship laced with sexual innuendo. We're the only singles in town between the ages of 21 and 50, so everyone naturally assumes we'll end up together. Edward is very handsome, but I haven't allowed myself to think about that possibility. I like our friendship and don't want to create an awkward situation.

"Hey Doc," I call out as I enter the clinic.

"Bella, hi! I'm in my office," Edward calls back. As I walk into his office, Edward is heads down writing in a chart. "Just a minute. I want to get these last notations done before finishing tonight. Have a seat," he says with a smile, finally looking up at me.

"When are you going to move to an electronic system, Edward. I could help you with that. I'm sure there are off-the-shelf products for medical offices and it would make sharing patient information with specialists in Port Angeles much easier."

"I'm a traditionalist."

I sigh and wait patiently, watching Edward's expressions as he pauses to consider something, then begins writing again.

"Writing a novel?"

"No, just capturing a complicated diagnosis, which I'd finish if you'd sit quietly," he says with a smirk.

"Fine," I huff.

After a moment the silence bothers me. "Mmmm, this cider smells fantastic," I say as I make an exaggerated sniff of the drink warming my hands. Edward holds his hand out as an indicator that he wants my cup. "Oh, you want some? Billy's got a booth outside. I'm rather partial to my cup. You'd have to do something really cider-worthy for me to want to share."

This gets his attention and Edward puts down his pen. "Cider-worthy? What would that entail, Bella?"

"Oh, I don't know. My pipes are really rusty. You could clean them out. Or, hmm, I haven't been shopping in Seattle for a while. My truck's a bit cantankerous to make the trip. You know how I love to wear lacy under things beneath my jeans and flannel. The closest Victoria's Secret is in Seattle. You could drive me there. That's definitely cider-worthy."

"I know no such thing, but feel free to give me a first-hand glimpse any time. And yes, let's make a trip into Seattle. I need to do some Christmas shopping. It'll be fun. How about next Saturday?"

"Really?" I ask with a wide grin while handing over my cider.

"Sure, why not?"

"I don't know. I figured you wouldn't want to hang with me for an entire day. I can be a bit much."

"You can, that's true. But, I'll prepare myself. We'll need to hang out each day this week, increasing the time by 30 minutes a day so I can handle an entire Saturday with you. So, let's see... today is Friday, and we're hanging out for the movie. That's a good three hours if you count the milling around before and after. What are you doing tomorrow night? We have to find a three-and-a-half hour activity so I can gradually acclimate myself. Oh, dinner in Port Angeles! We'll go to the fondue place and have the three-course meal. That's at least a two-hour experience, and with the half hour ride there and back, we're almost covered. I guess we can end the night with you liquoring me up at your place for 30 minutes before I walk home. How about Sunday? Well, don't worry, I'll figure something out."

"You're joking, right?"

"Absolutely not. If we're going to have a relaxing time during our trip to Seattle next Saturday, I need to prepare like an athlete."

"Really, Edward, you take things too far. Are you done yet? Clicked control-s on that pen of yours?"

"I can see you're getting restless. Let me grab my coat, hat, and gloves. Where's your hat? It's cold outside."

"In my pocket, _dad."_

"Is that a dig at my age? You're only a few years younger, you know."

"Yes, I'm practically jailbait where you're concerned. I have a high school admirer, you know?"

"Jacob Black's infatuation with you is a little creepy, Bella."

"Yeah, it is. I told him I have a hot date tonight. You'll have to let me hang on your arm so I'm not a liar."

Edward grabs his coat from the closet and puts on his hat and gloves. He pulls my hat and gloves out of my coat pocket, hands me the gloves and puts on my hat himself.

"Let's go, date woman," he says while offering me his arm.

Edward's clinic is on Main Street, a block from the square where Yuletide is happening. Our first stop is at Billy's DOT table to pick up another cider for me and one for Edward. Reverend Weber's Bethany Lutheran Church table is selling treats and baked goods, so we also pick up some red and green caramel corn balls to eat during the movie. Edward wants dinner food, so we head to the food trucks that have set up on the side of the square. Jacob comes by while Edward and I are sitting across from one another on a picnic table eating our hot ham and cheese hoagies.

"Bella," Jake says while situating himself close to me on the bench, "I've been missing you."

"Hi Jake. Where are your boys tonight? I thought you'd be hanging with Embry and Quil near the cheerleader's booth. One of you must have aim enough to knock over those pins for a kiss."

"Jake," Edward asks, "how's the VW restoration coming along? Bella tells me you're almost done."

Jake looks at Edward, who has slid his hand across the table to grab my fingers. "Hi Dr. Cullen. It's good. So, um, you're Bella's date tonight?" Jake asks nervously.

"Not just tonight. We're going to Port Angeles for a romantic fondue dinner tomorrow night, and have an afternoon date planned on Sunday, too. In fact, I'll be seeing Bella every day this week, and all day next Saturday. We're practically inseparable."

"Oh yeah? Huh. Um, are you guys, like, dating now?" Jake asks, still uncomfortable.

I don't want to lie to Jake, so I change the subject, talking before Edward can respond. "Jake, Edward and I would like to get a tour of your VW restoration. Any chance you could show it to us Sunday afternoon? Your dad's invited me over to watch the Seahawks game, and if it's OK I'll bring Edward along. You could show us your work during half-time or before or after the game."

"Oh, yeah, I guess," Jake says, defeated. Edward kicks me under the table. He hates football.

"We could do that, right Edward?" I say with my sweetest smile while Edward grips my fingers tightly, too tightly.

"Sure, babe. I'd love to," he says in an overly saccharine voice.

"OK, um, I see Quil over there. I'll catch you later Bella. Bye, Dr. Cullen"

"Bye, Jake," Edward and I call out in unison.

"You know," I tell Edward who is still gripping my fingers, "we're giving the ladies who lunch some gossip fodder."

Edward glances over to the Catholic and Lutheran church tables where the women at both booths are atwitter about something, most likely us since they're looking our way. "Then let's give them something to talk about." He rises from the table and cleans up our food wrappers before coming back to offer me his hand. I have no idea what he has planned, but this can't be good. Jake's across the square talking with Embry and Quil but also looking our way, so I take Edward's hand and rise from the table. Edward pulls me into an embrace, nuzzles against my neck and whispers in my ear. "Just go with it, Bella."

He slides his hands down my shoulders to my hands, which he raises into a praying position and begins warming them with his breath and his own hands. "Your fingers are freezing."

"I had to eat. I'll survive. Besides, you don't have on your gloves." Edward unbuttons his coat and pulls me into his embrace again, this time wrapping my arms around his torso inside his coat. I can't deny that this is warm and cozy. This is the first time I've had my nose so close to his torso and I'm struck with how good Edward smells. "You smell good," I blurt without thinking.

Edward laughs, then takes an exaggerated whiff of my hair. "So do you. Strawberries or something."

"Shampoo."

"Deodorant."

"Really?" I laugh, glad we're still us even during this strange public affection. "Few men would admit they smell good because they put deodorant on their arm pits, Edward."

"What? I'm just being honest. Right Guard Musk deserves the credit. Doctoring is hard work."

"Yes, all that physical labor must be difficult. Do you break a sweat thinking while you write your pen-on-paper notation?"

"I break a sweat while thinking all the time, though never about a diagnosis. It happens when my thoughts stray to more private topics."

"More private than doctor-patient confidentiality?"

"Hmm, good point. I guess that depends on the particular confidential topic."

"What, like erectile dysfunction?"

"Oh, there's never any dysfunction in my thoughts. Or in my personal experience. Come on," Edward says to change the topic, pulling my hands free and leading me towards the outdoor movie screen. "Let's grab our spot for the movie. I want to snag a couple of seats in front of the bonfire."

An hour later, I'm shivering while watching Jimmy Stewart learn what life would be like for the people he loves if he'd never existed. Edward snickers at me when Jimmy's wife is, horror of horrors, an old maid who works in the library. "Look Bella, that's just like you. No wonder Billy gives you a hard time about being single. He's trying to save you from becoming old and bitter."

"Shut it, Dr. Cullen. It's hard enough for us librarians to get respect as it is. At least I don't have cats, and I own my home. Whereas you, probably the wealthiest man in town, rent a one-bedroom apartment above your clinic. When are you going to put down some roots? It's a disgrace that a grown man, a professional in this community, is still renting like some transient and has furnished his apartment with items most college kids would reject. That milk crate coffee table really works for you, though."

"I'm a traditionalist, Bella. I'm waiting for the perfect place. Nothing has caught my eye yet. Speaking of my one-bedroom apartment, you're freezing. We should head inside," Edward says while scooting over to me and rubbing my shoulders to get me warm. Mrs. Cope smiles at our affection across the bonfire and Edward whispers in my ear, "Just go with it, Bella."

"We can go, but I want to head to my place. It's only two blocks from yours, has a fireplace, and that way I can change into my pajamas."

"I'll walk you home. It's not like we don't know how this movie ends. 'Look daddy, teacher says that when a bell rings an angel gets its wings,'" Edward finishes in an imitation of a little girl's voice.

"Please never do that again. And anyway, that's not the end."

"Bah humbug, Bella."

"That's Dickens, Edward."

"That was the point, Bella."

"What, because we live in Dickens? Lame."

"Whatever. Let's go. You're still freezing."

We walk the three blocks to my house, Edward with his arm around my shoulder in an attempt to get me warm. Jake, Embry and Quil are outside on Jake's porch when we arrive. "Hi boys. Bella's freezing. I'm going to warm her up," Edward says with a wink. I elbow him in the ribs.

"You're incorrigible," I grumble under my breadth.

He nuzzles his head into my neck and breathes into my ear. "When I see an opportunity, I take it. Just go with it, Bella," Edward repeats.

Once inside I head back to my bedroom to change into sweat pants and a fleece sweater while Edward starts a wood fire in my fireplace. When I've finished, Edward is sitting on the couch watching television, and ironically NBC is showing _It's a Wonderful Life_. "Tea?" I ask as I head to the kitchen.

"Sure, if you have something decaf."

I hand Edward a cup of peppermint tea and sit on the opposite side of my long couch from him, leaning against the arm and putting my feet up. Edward scoots to the middle and grabs my feet, rubbing them on his lap.

"This is the royal treatment. Thank you."

"Yeah, it's odd. Seems weird _not _to touch you now," Edward smirks at me.

I deflect because I'm not sure how to take that comment. "Do you really want to watch this? It's like déjà vu."

"No, I was just waiting for you. Do you want to go to bed? Should I leave?"

"We can watch a movie. But not this one. A holiday one, though, OK? Yuletide has put me in the Christmas spirit."

"What do you have?" Edward says as he rises and begins flipping through my DVDs on the shelf beside my television. "How about this?"

"Sure. Good choice." Edward pops in _Love Actually_ and settles back on the couch, lifting my legs again and placing them on his lap.

As the movie starts up, Edward turns to me and says, "I love your house, Bella. It feels like a home."

My one-story house is a small craftsman that was tastefully updated by the previous owners, a young couple who moved to Port Angeles when they became pregnant with twins. I have two bedrooms and a bathroom, a kitchen with an eating nook, and a large living room with a fireplace. My favorite feature is probably the back deck. I have a small front porch, but I prefer the relative privacy of the back. My least favorite aspect is the unfinished basement, where my washer and dryer are located in what feels like a dungeon. I wouldn't mind having an attached garage but the single car detached garage is still a luxury when it's freezing outside. My garage is adjacent to Billy's, with the driveway to both between our houses.

"Thanks Edward. When my dad died, I didn't want to move into his house but I also didn't want to sell it. My dad's estate allowed me to buy this place and the rental cabin, plus rent out my dad's place. It wasn't a lot of money, but enough not to have to worry about house payments and also invest in something that would deliver a small income over the years from rent. I don't need much. I like that the library job is only 75% time. Gives me more time to read," I smirk at him.

"Well, it's beautiful, Bella. I'm sure you'd rather have your dad with you, but I bet he'd be very proud of the choices you've made with your inheritance. Most 23-year-olds wouldn't have made the same decisions."

"I don't know. I just made decisions that felt right to me at the time. It was a rough period. His death the September after I'd finished school was a shock. I'd spent so much time studying to complete my combined undergrad and graduate library science program on an accelerated schedule that I didn't spend quality time with my dad in his final years. If I'd known they were to be his last, I would have spent more time in Dickens than in Seattle at UDub. I only made it home twice for brief visits that final year, and he looked and acted fine."

"I doubt he would have wanted that, Bella, and maybe it's why he kept his illness from you. From what you've told me about your dad, he was extremely proud that you were in college. I bet you fulfilled a dream he had for himself, and seeing you get your education was worth it despite the separation required at the time."

"Maybe. It's a nice thought anyway."

We stop our conversation then, turning our attention to the movie. When I wake four hours later to glowing embers in the fireplace, we're both laying on our side on the couch, with Edward snoozing behind me. I move his hand from around my middle, rise to use the bathroom and brush my teeth, then bring back a blanket to cover him on the couch. When I finally snuggle under my covers in bed, I briefly think about the rumor mill that's sure to spin up from Edward spending the night. Embry is a gossip, and Edward left the boys with the impression that we were headed inside for more than just hot cocoa. I've never much cared for the gossip in town, choosing to ignore it most of the time. A part of me likes giving them something to talk about, knowing they'll read more into anything between me and Edward no matter the truth. I'm not sure if I like it because it feels superior to know the truth, or if the idea of the rumor appeals to me. When I fall asleep, I dream of walking with Edward, his arm around my shoulder and his lips whispering in my ear.

He's gone in the morning, but has left a note on my kitchen table:

_ Bella, thanks for the movie and the blanket. _  
_ I had a great time last night, despite the kink in my neck from your couch (ha ha)._  
_ Remember, we're going for fondue in Port Angeles tonight._  
_ I'll pick you up at 6:30. Call me if anything changes._

_ -E_

I work 30 hours per week as the librarian of our town's storefront library two doors down from Edward's clinic. Though small, I try to keep the Dickens Library stocked with the latest best sellers, as well as updated reference materials. I receive a small grant from the high school, one block away, to maintain a reference library suitable for high-school-level research. The school finds it more economical to fund my efforts than to include the latest reference materials in their own library. They can't afford a librarian, so I also volunteer a couple of hours a week in the school's library.

I try to arrange my office hours in the Dickens Library to accommodate patron use, so this Saturday I'm working 10:00 am - 2:30 pm. I'll usually work a couple of evenings, too, posting my schedule online. Most people have my cell phone, though, and just call me personally to ask about the week's library hours. Edward usually hangs out with me on the evenings I work after he closes the clinic. I've gotten in the habit of making big meals on Sunday with leftovers that I store in the small refrigerator at work so we can eat dinner there together.

I'm the first to admit that I have a lot of free time. My dad's death made me realize I should spend time relaxing and enjoying life. Mostly, I spend that time reading. Everyone assumes I have tons of free time to read while I'm in the library, but I actually _do _work while I'm there. When I'm not maintaining the shelves or keeping our collection updated, I'm usually busy doing special projects that patrons have requested. Last week I prepared a collection of geriatric psychology articles for Reverend Weber, using the library's various inter-library arrangements to gather medical and professional materials from online and print sources.

During the summer, I like to hike in the park and lead occasional day trips for Newton's Sports and Recreation. The store is our town's largest single employer, but that includes people like me, who only help out with their organized trips during the tourist season. I don't think of it as work, and usually donate my small guide fee to the library's capital fund.

When I reach the library's door, I glance up at the windows of Edward's apartment and notice his living room light is on. I wonder what time he went home this morning, and if he got breakfast. An hour after opening, Edward pops into the library with a large to-go coffee for me from the cafe in the square. He also brings me a ham and cheese pastry, which sounds better than my peanut butter and jelly sandwich I brought for lunch. Edward says he can't stay, but kisses me on the cheek when he leaves. That's new. This affection thing from last night seems to be continuing. Jessica Newton is in the library with her four-year-old son, sitting in the children's section in back. She leaves him to leaf through the picture books and comes to the front where my desk is located.

"So, you and Dr. Cullen, huh?" she smiles at me. "It was just a matter of time, Bella."

"Jess, you and Mike have been trying to set me up since I moved home to Dickens. Edward's a friend. He's just touchy feely lately."

"Bella, you need to wise up. That man worships the ground you walk on."

Her cell phone rings and her son begins crying at the same time, so she heads to the back to take care of both. A moment later she's packed for leaving. "I'm going to go, Bella. Mike's at the store today and wants us to join him for lunch. Want anything else from the cafe? I could bring it back after we've eaten."

"Thanks Jess, I'm good. Say hello to Mike for me. Bye little guy," I say with a messy handshake with little Mikey, or Trey, as they call him since Mike's dad is also a Mike.

When I'm done at the library, I call Edward and ask if he wants to go to the gym in Port Angeles before we go out tonight. I like to swim and use the sauna and steam room, and usually drive into Port Angeles at least twice a week to justify my gym membership. Edward can use a guest pass, but he's talked about getting his own membership. The couple of times we've gone together, Edward used the weight room and we met up afterwards. He tells me he'll swim today instead.

In the locker room, I'm suddenly self-conscious about Edward seeing me in a swimsuit. It's just a practical one-piece racing Speedo. This is crazy, I tell myself, and no different from my normal swims at the club when I never pay attention to how I look or who sees me in a suit. I'm not ashamed of my figure, but I've never been one to show it off either. I shake the thoughts out of my head as I pull my long hair back into a pony tail and head into the pool area.

Edward is doing laps when I arrive. He's a good swimmer and I'm impressed with his form. He's got on racing shorts, not board shorts that most men wear. I wonder if he was a swimmer in school. I jump in and start my own laps in the lane next to Edward, who does a flip turn just as I kick off from the wall. We're neck and neck for a while, until he sprints ahead. I don't race. This isn't a competitive sport for me. Slicing through the water is calming, though today I'm distracted by Edward. He swims past me in the opposite direction a few seconds before I do my own flip turn. We do this for at least 15 more laps until I find Edward breathing hard at the end of his lane. Apparently he's a sprinter, whereas I'm more of a distance swimmer.

"Tired, Cullen?" I smirk.

"Not all of us have your crazy stamina."

"Too bad. I've been hoping to find someone to swim with who has stamina."

"I've got stamina where it counts, Swan. By the way, you look cute in a bathing suit."

"Is that a dig?"

"What?! No! I mean it. You have a swimmer's body, Bella. You look great."

I blush at his sincere compliment. "Oh, OK," I say before pushing off from the pool edge. Edward is still standing in the shallow end when I complete my lap. "Are you done? I can call it a day if you want, but I want to spend 15 minutes in the steam room."

"Just resting for a moment. How about 10 more laps, then I'll join you in the steam room?"

This time I do race, trying to keep up with Edward's long strides. He finishes the first five laps well ahead of me, but I catch up as he tires and I sprint the final leg to beat him by at least two body lengths. We're both breathing hard and laughing when we finish. "Come on, Swan. Grab some water and meet me in the steam room."

Edward pulls himself from the pool and I notice again how fit he is. The female lifeguard and a mom with her two kids in the pool also notice. Both the steam room and the sauna are down a short hallway, across the hall from one another. I slip into my flip-flops, grab my water bottle and towel, and head into the steam room. I can't see Edward when I step inside, but sense that the room is empty except for the two of us. My foot catches on his and I stumble. Edward's arms come out to steady me, one hand grabbing my breast and the other my hip before righting me with both hands on my waist.

"Oops, sorry. You OK?" he asks as I twist down beside him, our legs touching and one of his hands still on my waist.

I scoot a few inches to the side, embarrassed by my clumsiness. "Yeah. Graceful, huh?"

"You're dehydrated and it's hard to see in here. Don't worry about it. Sorry about the boob grope. Well, sort of," he laughs and I hit him in the arm. "What? I'm a guy. You're an incredibly hot woman in a bathing suit. I can't truly be sorry about an accidental boob grope."

We're quiet then, both periodically drinking our water. When the steam turns on and then dissipates for the third time, Edward asks if I've had enough. "We can dry off in the sauna," he suggests.

As we exit the steam room, Edward places his hand on my lower back to guide me through the dissipating steam and across the hall to the sauna. The wave of cool air in the hallway followed by hot air in the sauna is at first refreshing and then tiring. I'm hit with a wave of exhaustion, but the good kind of post-exercise tiredness. I arrange my towel on the upper bench and stretch out. Edward sits on the lower bench perpendicular to mine, his back against the wall. "Bella, I wasn't joking in the pool or steam room. You're really beautiful."

"What?"

"No, I mean it. I've always thought so, but right now, seeing you reclined on the bench with your leg bent like that, you're a vision. I get the sense you have no idea how beautiful you are. You should know. You're stunning."

"Oh," I say at a loss for words. I turn my head to look at Edward, whose expression is nothing but sincere. "Thank you. You're, um, beautiful too."

He laughs. "I wasn't fishing for a compliment."

"OK, but you are. The lifeguard and that mom with the kids couldn't take their eyes off you when you got out of the pool. I think that middle-aged guy noticed, too."

He laughs. "Well, thank you. In any case, your opinion is the one that counts."

We're quiet then, until Edward notices the sand timer we flipped when we came into the sauna has run out. "We should get out. How much time do you need in the locker room? We don't have reservations until 7:00, so we've got a good hour."

"Give me 25 minutes. It takes a while to dry my hair."

"I'll meet you by the reception area."

I stumble a little when I get down from my sauna bench, and once again Edward catches me. He leads me outside with his arm around my waist. "Drink more water, Bella. You're dehydrated." Edward fills up my water bottle from the fountain on the wall, then hands me the bottle with a nod to drink it.

"I get it. You can stop babying me now."

He smiles and squeezes my hand before heading back to the men's locker room. "See you out front," he calls back at me.

Alice is manning the front desk when I finish. Her husband Jasper is a trainer here. I've gotten to know them and we've had dinner a few times. "Hi Bella! Wow, you look amazing? Hot date tonight?"

Edward rises from the couch in reception. "Yes. With me, right Bella?" Edward states with a smirk and an eyebrow raised in my direction.

"Alice, Edward Cullen. Edward, Alice Whitlock. Edward is the doctor in Dickens."

"Oh, right. Hi Edward," Alice says as she extends her hand for a shake. "Are you a member here, too?"

"No, I came in on a guest pass with Bella. But I've been thinking about joining."

"Oh, you guys should join as a couple. It's a lot cheaper. I can process that for you. Technically you're supposed to be married, but no one would say anything. Hang on, let me grab the paperwork."

Alice disappears behind a door and Edward shrugs his shoulder and smiles at me. I shrug back. If it's cheaper, and they don't care, we might as well.

We head to the restaurant once we've completed the paperwork to add Edward to my membership. It's $35 more per month, but half the cost Edward would pay if he joined by himself. He completes an extra form to have our combined gym membership automatically paid from his checking account, and tells me I can just pay him separately. It's easier, he argues. I have a feeling we'll be arguing in future about Edward accepting my check for half the gym membership.

I get tipsy drinking two glasses of wine during dinner. Edward teases me about how much of a lightweight I am. My chattiness also seems to amuse him. We're at a small round table in the corner by the window, seated more side by side than across from one another because the space is tight. Edward has his hand on the back of my chair. I get touchy when I'm tipsy, so I keep touching his chest to accentuate my conversational points. On one of those touches he grabs my hand and pulls it down to my lap, keeping it there with his fingers wrapped around mine. "I like you when you're drunk," Edward laughs at me. "You're very friendly."

"What do you mean? I'm always friendly," I defend myself.

"You are," he says with a smile and a kiss to my cheek. "But when you're drunk, you kick it up a notch. I like it," he laughs. "Ready for the dessert course?" he says into my ear.

"Ohh, chocolate!" I'm enthusiastic about melted chocolate, strawberries and pound cake. Edward motions the waiter over who is quick to clear our meat course and serve the dessert.

"Open up, Bella," Edward says as he holds a chocolate-dipped strawberry in front of my mouth. We laugh through several more feedings, me getting chocolate on Edwards lips and him getting it on my chin. Edward orders me another wine with the chocolate course, and my tipsiness makes me bold.

"We're really touchy feely since last night," I observe as Edward rubs my back with his thumb while his hand rests on the back of my chair.

"I know. I like it."

"Are you this touchy with all your friends?"

"Nope. Only with you, Bella. Are you this touchy with _your _other friends? You give young Jake plenty of hugs."

I laugh at that. "No. And my hugs to Jake represent mother-hen affection."

"I rather doubt Jake sees you as a mother figure."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks for last night, by the way. I appreciate it."

"Trust me, it was no hardship," he says with a squeeze of my shoulder. "Here, have another strawberry." I do and Edward watches me eat it, rubbing a chocolate drip from my lips with his thumb. "We should go," Edward says with finality. "Do you want coffee or anything?"

"Um, no. I'm good. We can go."

On the ride home, I'm turned on my side in the front, my left knee on the seat so I can look at Edward while he drives. "Hey Edward, you've been in Dickens for about 18 months now, right?"

"Yep."

"And you took over the practice after your residency?"

"Right, I wanted to work in a small town like my dad had when I was in elementary school, before we moved to Seattle. Nostalgia, I guess."

"So, um, when was the last time you were on a date?"

He laughs at that. "You mean, not counting tonight? Or last night?"

"You know what I mean. OK, so put it like this: when was the last time you had a boob grope? A non-accidental one."

"Bella, are you asking me when was the last time I had s-e-x?" he smirks at me.

"Just answer the question, Edward. Or tell me if you don't want to."

"Well, two years ago, I guess. Shit, really has it been that long? God, I'm practically a virgin again!"

"So, were you dating someone?"

"Yes. Her name was Katherine. We were in med school and then had our residency together. It was convenient, but we wanted different things and she took a job in Washington, D.C. Our split was amicable. OK, how about you. When was the last time you had your boob groped, in the non-accidental sense?"

"Um, the night before my dad died."

"Really?! Shit Bella, I'm sorry. What happened?"

"It's not what you think. We weren't really dating. I mean, neither of us was seeing other people, but it was during my wild summer after graduation. I wasn't that wild. I just wanted to experience things again after being a hermit during my last year of school. I guess you'd say we were fuck buddies."

Edward nods at that, and smiles gently at me.

"Do you miss it? I don't mean sex, not exactly anyway. I mean being carefree like that. Seems like you got serious really fast after your dad passed away."

"I don't think about it much. I chose to move back to Dickens and I like my life. Maybe there are things I'm missing, but isn't that true for everyone? Anyway, how about you? Do you miss it?"

"Absolutely! The sex, that is. I was never particularly carefree. But I am like you in one regard: I chose my life and I like it. I love it, actually. Now I just want continuous improvement, you know?"

I turn back around to face the road for the remainder of the ride and think about what Edward has said. Continuous improvement. Maybe it's not wrong for me to push the envelope of my comfort in order to improve my lot. I like my life, but change is inevitable and I want to make the change happen for me rather than to me.

In my driveway, where Edward has pulled up to drop me off, I turn to him again. "Thanks for tonight. You're easy to talk to. I know we banter back and forth a lot, but I like that. I guess what I'm trying to say is you're pretty much my best friend, Edward. So, thanks. Now, do you still want to come inside so I can liquor you up before you walk home?" I smile at him, referring to his words from last night.

Edward gives me a shy smile, something I rarely see from him. "Bella, you're my best friend too. And I won't deflect that statement with a comment about you liquoring me up. But yes, I can come inside for a while if you want."

"Fire?" Edward asks as we leave our coats and my gym bag by the back door.

"Sure. Liquor or hot chocolate?"

"How about both? Want me to make you a Christmas drink?"

"Do you have mad bartending skills I don't know about?"

"No," he laughs. "My dad makes a few different things for my mom. I thought I might try one of those, depending on how well stocked your liquor cabinet is."

"Oh, it's stocked. Jess came over a month ago for a break from parenting and left about 10 bottles of miscellaneous liquors. They're in the cabinet. Feel free to have a look. I'll start on some hot chocolate."

"This is perfect," Edward calls from the living room. "Who has butterscotch schnapps?! Jess must have been thinking ahead to the holidays."

"Actually, she made us something called a Slippery Dick," I laugh. "It was very sweet - had Bailey's and cream in it, too."

"Well, we can use it with the hot chocolate. My dad makes something called a Butter Baby for my mom. That's what he calls her, actually. He'd call her that around my high school buddies just to embarrass me."

"I think it's sweet. My parents divorced when I was young, so I had different things to be embarrassed about, like 'where's your mom', or 'where's your dad', when living with one or the other."

"Where is your mom, anyway? You mentioned you lived with her until high school. Did you ever think of living near her after your dad died?"

"She's in Florida with her second husband, Phil. My mom encouraged me to move to the sun, but I'm partial to the mountains and they aren't committed to Florida. I didn't want to settle somewhere only to be left alone again. Anyway, the Pacific Northwest feels like home to me. I'd forgotten that you were out of town at a medical convention when my mom last visited. You'd like her. She's very charismatic."

"Like mother, like daughter then. Here, try this," Edward says as he hands me one of the two drinks he's prepared. "But we should toast. Here's to parents near, far, and gone but not forgotten."

We clink glasses before I take a sip. "Wow, this is great. Much better than the concoction Jess made me."

By the time I've finished my drink, I'm tipsy again and Edward has caught up to me. Now it's my turn to tease him about being a lightweight. We make another couple of drinks and watch The Colbert Report on television, finding it much more funny than we would if we were sober. "You should stay, Edward. It's late and cold outside."

"I can't sleep on this couch again, Bella," he laughs. "I wasn't kidding about my neck ache this morning. There's still a kink in it."

"Poor butter baby. Here, scoot back. I'll rub it out."

I find the kink in Edward's neck and work out the knot, causing him to first yelp in pain and then moan in relief, and go limp against my torso as I massage his neck. "God, you're good at this. How have I never discovered this before?"

"You can reciprocate. My shoulders are sore from that ridiculous race in the pool. Speaking of which, you have good form. Were you a swimmer in high school?"

"Good form, hmm?" he says with what I'm sure is a raise of his eyebrows that I can't see. "Yes, I swam in school, but I've lost my stamina in the pool. We'll have to go swimming together more often. It was fun tonight. Turn over. I'll do your shoulders now."

"That's OK. You'll pull something out of whack again if you try to give me a massage on this couch. I need to lay down in my bed, anyway."

"OK, I'll do it there. Come on, show me your lair of sin."

"Hah, I already shared that there's no sinnin' going on with me these days." We head back to my bedroom and Edward dwaddles in the doorway. "You can come in, you know. There's nothing particularly secret in here, plus I've seen your room." I reach my hand out to pull him inside. Edward takes it and doesn't let go. "Maybe this feels a little different, though?" I ask in a half apology as I loosen my grip on his hand. Edward tightens his in response.

"Just go with it, Bella. It's just us. Lay down on your stomach and I'll give you a shoulder massage."

I do as I'm asked, resting my head on my hands. Edward takes off my boots and I hear him take off his own shoes before his weight settles on the bed, his legs on either side of my hips. He runs his hands up the center of my back, which pulls my untucked sweater up to my mid back. I have on a v-neck purple Angora sweater and a black skirt with tights. My high black boots were stylish but left my feet sore, and I rub my toes together while Edward massages my shoulders. He's settled his weight on my upper thighs and can feel the movement in my feet.

"Are your feet cold or sore, Bella?"

"Sorry. This feels great, honest. But I guess my feet are sore from my boots. I didn't notice until you took them off."

"Go get dressed for bed, Bella. I'll include a foot massage once you're out of your tights."

"You don't think this is weird?"

"No. Do you?"

"No, I guess not."

"OK, then let's just go with it."

I'm not sure what "it" might mean in this case, but decide Edward's right: I don't need to over think our interactions. I grab my sleep shorts and tank from my dresser and walk into the bathroom, brushing my teeth, washing my face, and changing before heading back to my bedroom. Edward is waiting in the hallway to use the bathroom. "There's a clean pair of sweats over the side of the bathtub. They might be a little short, but you can wear those if you want."

As I walk past him, Edward grabs my hand and pulls me into a hug. "Thanks," he says. I hug back, then move to shut off the lights in the rest of the house while Edward uses the bathroom. Back in my bedroom, Edward is done and sitting on the bed, still in his jeans but not a shirt.

"No to the sweats?" I ask.

"They don't really fit."

"Boxers or briefs?"

"What?"

"Briefs are too much like Speedos, but boxers are like the swim shorts you wore in the pool."

"Oh, boxers."

"Well, it's up to you, but you can take off your jeans if you want to be more comfortable."

"I still need to finish your massage. Lay down on the bed, same position as before."

I do as Edward asks and hear him take off his pants before settling back on my thighs. I look back and catch a glimpse of Edward's black boxers while he again runs his hands up my torso to my shoulders. My tank doesn't move around as much as my looser sweater did, but the material is thinner, and nothing covers my shoulders. Even though it's winter, my bedroom stays warm and I don't like to sleep in pajamas that are too heavy. In fact, usually I sleep in the nude.

"Question for you: what do you normally sleep in?" I ask.

"Nothing."

"Wow, me too. What do you wear when you stay at your parents?"

"I bring a pair of sleep pants, but I keep them at the side of the bed." Edward says this while digging into my shoulders, running his hands up the side of my torso and using his thumbs to rub into the muscles around my shoulder blades. The rest of his fingers run across the arm holes of my tank, touching skin against each side of my breasts.

"Going for another boob grope, Edward?"

"Not unless I'm allowed."

Interesting answer. I turn around, surprising us both when I'm pinned under him in a face up position. Edward's balance was disturbed in my manuever, and he's put his hands down on the bed, close to my chest. He inches them closer so that his arms are pushed up against my side but his hands are still flat on the mattress.

"Bella, I have very itchy palms right now. This is an incredible view. There are these beacons staring at me, and I'm not talking about your amazing eyes." My nipples are erect and Edward's gaze is locked on them.

"I've decided. You can touch them."

"What if I can't stop at touching them?"

"You mean, can't stop at _touching_ them, or can't stop at touching _them_?"

"I mean both."

"Maybe you should just go with it."

"Is that what you're doing?" Edward asks as his hands move to my waist, below my tank top. I nod my head as he moves his hands up my torso, pushing my tank top up as he goes. "You need to tell me when going with it has gone too far."

"We're not too far," I tell him, trying not to over think this and to just feel. Our actions feel comfortable, but not completely restful. Now that the idea has been spoken, I really, _really _want Edward to touch me and I have to keep myself from squirming my hips underneath him. When his hands finally cover my breasts under my tank, I do squirm. Edward scoots up my torso so that he's now resting his weight on my hips instead of my thighs. I put my hands on his thighs in response.

"I'm going to do more, Bella," Edward whispers. "Tell me if I should stop."

"OK. I mean, more. That's Ok," I whisper back in a pant as his thumbs rub over my nipples.

"But first, I need to do this," Edward says as he leans down to kiss my cheek, just to the side of my lips. He kisses my jaw, then pulls his head up to hover over my lips. "Are you still going with it?"

"Yes," I whisper as my back arches under his hands. He pecks my lips in response. A gentle kiss followed by another, testing it out. I kiss back, then pull his upper lip between my teeth. Edward gives me an open mouth kiss, licks my lips, then pulls my lower lip between his teeth. My hands are gripping his thighs, and his are still playing with my nipples, but all of my focus is on our lips as we both open our mouths, touch tongues and tangle them together first inside my mouth and then his.

"Bella," Edward says as he pulls away from me. "I don't want to be your fuck buddy."

This stops me. "I, Edward, that's..." I don't want that either. "Is that... is this... is that what you think this is for me?"

"I just want to make sure. I can't have that with you, Bella. I can't be dispassionate about you. You're too important. This feels natural, a natural progression. I just... I can't _just _fuck you."

"Don't. I mean, don't _just_ fuck me. I don't want that either. Do you, um, not want to do this anymore? Is it weird for you?"

Edward leans into my ear. As he moves a hand from my breast to my hip and around to my ass, he whispers, "It's not weird; it's perfect with you."

He flips us over so that he's underneath me and I'm lying across his torso. My legs fall to the side of his hips, and my belly connects with his erection. I knew where this was going, but feeling the reaction I have on him makes me want to move it along faster. I grind against him and Edward groans as he pulls my mouth down to his with one hand and uses his other hand on my lower back to grind back.

We flip again, our groins lined up more directly with my legs splayed wide. I wrap them around Edward's waist, and he rubs his hand over my leg and hip, dipping into the back of my sleep shorts. I'm wet between my legs, which he feels when his fingers wrap around my upper thigh. "Can I touch more?" he asks gently and I nod my head.

Edward pulls back to his knees, gently pulling my feet from around his hips and onto the mattress. He lifts his eyebrows to confirm his intent and then slides my sleep shorts and underwear over my hips and off my legs. I sit up to take off my tank top and Edward stares appreciatively, but I don't want that or I'll get self-conscious. I nod at his boxers, indicating they should come off and he stands from the bed to disrobe completely. It feels completely normal to be sharing this with each other. As Edward said earlier, it feels like a natural progression of our relationship.

"I'm on the pill. I've been tested," I tell him.

"I know. And so have I."

"What? How do you know?"

"I've been nosy. I've looked in your medicine cabinet before. Tell me you haven't done the same to mine. Come here, Bella," Edward says and offers me a hand up from the bed. I climb into a kneeling position and he pulls me into an embrace, rubbing his hands up and down my back. "God, Bella, you're so beautiful. I'm just... I just want to slow this down a little. I want to savor this experience, OK?" he asks as he pulls back and looks me in the eyes. I nod my head and he helps me stand from the bed.

"Can we get under the covers?" I suggest.

"Are you cold?"

"No, not really. But if we're going to slow down, I want to lay in bed with you."

We pull my comforter to the foot of the mattress and climb under the sheet and light blanket of my queen bed. I usually sleep in the middle, so there's an indent that draws us to the center. We lay on our side, facing each other as Edward runs the back of his hand down my cheek, over my breast, and around to my hip where he grips me to scoot closer to him.

"What are you thinking?" I ask, unable to hold in the question.

"That I'm lucky." He leans in to my lips, holding them in a lingering kiss. "What are you thinking about?"

"I guess the same. But maybe a little about what this means, you know? Like, will we get to do this all the time now? Will it be awkward tomorrow morning? Will you be coming with me to Billy's and Jake's for the football game as my boyfriend? That kind of stuff."

"Ah. Well, here's what I hope are the answers: I'm game if you want that, no, and yes."

I grin at him and snuggle into his chest. "Edward, I think I'm going to like sleeping with my best friend."

"Isabella, I _know_ I'm going to like it. Do you want to just sleep tonight? We don't have to have sex now. I've waited 18 months for this. I can wait a little longer."

"You said you haven't had sex in two years."

"Yes, but I've only known you for a year and a half. I've pretty much thought about sex with you since the moment I met you. But then we became friends, and I tried not to think about it."

"Really?!"

"Really."

"I don't want to wait. I mean, I don't need to do that. I can wait if it's important to you, but I'm kind of worked up now. And so are you," I say with a thrust of my hips to accentuate my point.

"Well, regardless of what else we do, I fully intend to take care of you tonight."

"We can take care of each other," I say as I slide my hand between us and finally palm Edward's erection.

"Mmm," he moans appreciatively in reaction to my hand. "It's been a long time for you. It might be a little uncomfortable if I enter you tonight," Edward says with an involuntary thrust of his hips that makes me smile.

"I'm pretty sure any discomfort will be worth it." I end with a moan because Edward has slid his own hand down to the juncture of my thighs and has started stroking my lower lips. I turn on my back to create better access. Edward leans over my body to take a nipple into his mouth and both my back and hips writhe on the mattress as I grip his hair. He inserts a finger inside me, then a second, stretching my walls and pumping in and out slowly.

"God, you're tight, Bella. I don't want to hurt you." Edward unfolds from my breast to bring his face above mine, looking into my eyes with such concern before he places a gentle kiss on my lips. But he keeps moving his hand, making my squirm.

"Edward, I'll stretch. You're a doctor; you know this. I want... ahhh.. I want to feel you inside me. I want us to move together like that. Please?"

"You on top, then. It'll be easier for you. But first I want to make you feel good. Hands up," he says as he places my hands above my head and leans over my body, kissing my lips thoroughly. Edward runs his nose over my jaw, down my neck, and across my left breast. His tongue flicks my nipple and he sucks it gently before giving the same treatment to my right breast. As he inches down the bed, Edward places open-mouthed kisses on my skin, dipping his tongue into my belly button. He pushes my thighs apart and uses his right hand to rub through my wetness. "I can't imagine what it will be like to be inside you, Bella," he whispers before leaning down and sucking my clit into this mouth, flicking his tongue over it while pumping two fingers into my pussy.

"Oh, my god," I moan as he sucks harder and uses his other hand to grip my ass. I squeeze my legs tight as I begin falling apart, panting hard and pushing against the side of Edward's face with my thighs. Edward pulls his hand out from around my ass to push one leg to the side, removing his face from between my legs but keeping his fingers inside me. As I come down from my orgasm, Edward kisses my belly button, retracing his path with his mouth up my body as he makes his way to my mouth again. He doesn't kiss me, just hovers above, perhaps considerate of where his lips have been. I use both hands to pull his head down. He only rests his forehead on mine so I arch my neck to kiss him. "Thank you. That did make me feel really, really good."

Edward kisses me back more thoroughly, resting his torso on mine. I flip us so that I'm on top and can straddle his hips, rubbing his dick between my lips. My inner walls are still pulsing slowly, and I want to feel Edward inside. "I liked feeling you come on my fingers, Bella. Go slowly. I'm fucking crazy for you right now," he whispers as I position the head of his cock at my entrance. He was right that penetration would be a little uncomfortable. Edward hisses in pleasure as I sink down fully, and my discomfort dissipates once he's completely inside. "You OK?" he asks me, firmly gripping my hips and ass.

I lean down to kiss his chin, then hover over his lips. "I'm good. Really good. Are _you _OK?"

"Isabella, I think we both know I'm more than OK," he says with a slight upward thrust. I start to move my hips up and down, allowing his cock to almost come out and then lowering my hips until he's fully seated again. Edward thrusts up as I push down, continuing to grip my hips. I speed up and he closes his eyes and opens his mouth, then lets out a gutteral moan. We're both breathing hard and I collapse on his torso, my mouth against his neck. Edward rubs his hands up and down my back a few times, then twines one into my hair and slides the other down to cup my ass. "I'm sorry I didn't last very long. I guess the pool isn't the only place I've lost some stamina."

I sit up with that and stare into his eyes. "You're crazy, right? Edward, we were great - I thought so anyway. Was it OK for you?"

He turns us to the side, brushing my hair out of my face. "I didn't mean that I didn't have a good time. Let's just say I'm a little embarrassed that I was nearly a two-pump chump."

"Edward, I think this is probably not the best time to talk about our past experiences. But let me just say that my previous times don't compare to how good this was. Not even close. OK?" He nods and we're quiet for a moment.

"Is it OK if I sleep here with you tonight?"

"I'd be very disappointed if you didn't. Hey, you're my confident best friend who earlier said I could call him my boyfriend. Don't be unsure about us, OK? It will make me nervous."

Edward kisses me gently, running the back of his hand down my cheek and neck and then gripping my shoulder and giving it a squeeze. "You're right. How about we clean up. There's a wet spot that we can either ignore or address, and we're both a little sticky. Want to take a quick shower with me? I usually shower before going to bed."

Edward helps me change the sheets before our shower. The warm water relaxes me and I fall asleep quickly, my hair still wrapped in a towel and Edward's arm wrapped around my waist. I wake in the middle of the night from a nightmare that I can't remember. Seeing Edward snoring softly calms me, and I cuddle against him again and fall asleep.

It's late when I next wake, my eyes focusing slowly on the clock next to my bed. I turn my head and see Edward staring down at me, his body still spooning mine. "Hi," he whispers.

"Hi," I smile back. His hand starts caressing the skin of my collarbone.

"How do you feel this morning? Sore?"

I shake my head no and turn into his embrace, causing him to lay on his back and pull me against his chest.

"So, what do my boyfriend duties entail?" Edward asks.

"There are duties? What about me?"

"Oh, there are definitely girlfriend duties."

"Girlfriend," I say with a grin, trying out the word. "I like that label."

"So do I," Edward says as pulls my head up to kiss me.

I close my mouth and give him a brief peck. "I need to brush my teeth."

"Well, the first girlfriend duty is you have to kiss your boyfriend properly in the morning, even if you haven't brushed your teeth yet. Your boyfriend, because he's such an amazing guy, will always understand."

"Oh really?" I say with a smirk.

"The second girlfriend duty is you have to let said boyfriend play with your amazing body whenever the mood strikes, unless you're not in the mood in which case you're entitled to say 'red light.'"

"Red light? Like the children's game Red Light, Green Light?"

"Yes, exactly like that," Edward says as he begins caressing my waist and breasts, and then slides his fingers to rest between my thighs. He grips my leg and lifts it over his, sissoring his leg between mine and aligning his erection against my pussy. "The third girlfriend duty is to be gracious about letting your boyfriend develop his stamina again so he can regain the skills to fuck you senseless. This will be like training for the Olympics - athletes need to develop their skills and endurance often."

"I'm good with that plan. Green light," I whisper as Edward pushes in the tip of his cock. But instead of pushing in further, he pulls out and turns me to my other side. He spoons me from behind, then aligns his cock against me again and places his arm around my waist so his hand can rub my pussy.

We make love in this position slowly, with Edward stopping at times and telling me to wait. He wasn't kidding about wanting to build endurance, but I don't care about that. I want to _move._ "Faster, Edward," I plead as he rubs my clit with his fingers while continuing his slow thrusts from behind. He circles his fingers faster in response, holding himself still inside me, and I come around his cock.

"Yesss," he hisses. "Fuck, so good." Finally, Edward starts thrusting harder and faster, holding his fingers on my clit and drawing out my climax. I'm spent from my orgasm, but I try to push back against his thrusts though Edward is doing most of the work. He slides his hand from my pussy to my leg to hold it up and back more forcefully, and buries his head into my neck and shoulder when he comes. After, he grabs the tissues from my bedside table to clean us both, moving to lay me on my back beside him so he can look into my eyes.

"You OK," he asks tenderly.

"Definitely OK. Should we get up and have breakfast? Do you want to go home first?"

"You feel like home. I should go back to my apartment for a change of clothes before the football party. What time does it start?"

"I can come with you if you'd like. We could grab breakfast at the cafe. The party starts at noon with pre-game coverage. It's casual, and we may not need to stay for the entire game. I know you hate watching football."

"Why do you like it?"

"Nostalgia, I guess. I used to watch the games with my dad, and he took me to a couple of Seahawks games when he visited me in Seattle during college. Billy reminds me of a younger version of my dad. I like watching football at their house."

"I'll have to get into it then. I can appreciate nostalgia."

"I know. You're a traditionalist," I smirk at him.

Edward tickles me then, and we both squirm in a tickle war. He traps me under him, my arms pinned beside my head, and leans down to kiss me. "Hey Bella?" he asks gently.

"Yeah?"

"I _loved_ sleeping with my best friend."

"I loved it too. Let's do it all the time," I smile sincerely.

"OK. Can I borrow a toothbrush?"

"Come on. You can have your own. I have an extra in the medicine cabinet."

We brush our teeth side by side at the sink, grinning like fools in the mirror. Edward finishes first, then waits patiently for me to finish. "Good oral hygiene habits, Miss Bella. And now we can properly kiss," he says as he pulls me to him by the waist. We're both still naked. The passionate kiss causes my nipples to pebble and I feel Edward's erection grow against my stomach. "We can't get too worked up," Edward says as he caresses my breast. "You'll get too sore, Bella."

"OK. For now. Let's go get dressed. You have a very tempting body, Edward. I think you're going to have to stay covered up or I'll turn into a nympho."

"Well, that's excellent information. Aside from wanting to keep you healthy, I'm very selfish about my endurance training schedule. I'll have to make sure we're naked more often," he says with smirk and a slap against my butt before he tugs me by the hand to the bedroom.

We have breakfast at the cafe before heading up to Edward's apartment. Once inside, he grabs me by the lapels of my coat and gently leans me back against the door. "I need to kiss you properly in my apartment so I know this is real. When I'm here alone, I want to remember you in the room, and me doing this," he says as he leans down for a kiss while unbuttoning my pea coat and throwing it back behind him to the couch. I kiss back, unzipping his jacket in the process. Edward halts our passionate kiss with a series of quick pecks and a huge smile. "I need to get changed."

He walks to his bedroom and I think expects me to stay in the living room, but I follow behind him. His kiss has left me a little worked up, and Edward's not the only one that wants to make some memories in his apartment. I come up behind him at his dresser, where he's opened the top drawer to pull out clean socks and boxers. "Let me help you with this chore," I say in what I hope is a seductive voice. I run my hands to the waist of his jeans and unbutton and unzip them, slipping my hand immediately into his boxers to push them down his legs with his jeans. Edward toes off his shoes and socks so he can step out of his clothes.

"I like these girlfriend duties."

"Well, I'm not so sure they're duties, but I like what I'm doing, too," I say as I unbutton his shirt from the bottom up. When I've gotten him naked, I lead him to the bed and ask him to sit on the edge, positioning his knees wide. He smirks at me but I just stand back and appreciate the view. "You're really quite stunning, Edward." His cock twitches in response. I pull a hair band from around my wrist and secure my long hair in a pony tail.

"So, this is something I'd like to do with you, but I'm not very experienced, OK?" I say awkwardly as a disclaimer.

Edward grabs my hand and pulls me between his legs, running his hands up my waist to my pants that he starts to unbutton and unzip. "Bella Swan, are you pre-apologizing for giving me head? Because I'm pretty sure I'll think anything you do is amazing."

"Well, I might suck. I mean, I might suck at sucking."

"Hmm," he says as he pushes my pants and underwear down my legs and wraps his hands around my ass, gravity causing my clothes to drop to my feet. "I very, very much doubt that," he says as I toe off my shoes and kick my clothing aside. Edward kisses my belly, still keeping his hands gripped around my ass. He moves his mouth up my body, under my sweater and camisole, using his hands to lift them over my head. "There, now you're not overdressed."

"Well," I say as I sink to my knees and push his legs apart, "my getting undressed wasn't strictly necessary."

"On the contrary. Having you naked in my bedroom is absolutely necessary. The only thing missing is your reading glasses and a book."

"Edward Cullen," I say as I grip his cock with my hand, "do you have a librarian fantasy?"

"Bella, where you're concerned I have all kinds of fantasies. Your profession just plays perfectly into one of them. This... oh, shit, that's very good... is definitely a fantasy," he ends with a hiss as I move from licking the underside of his erection to sucking the tip of his cock.

I focus then, developing my technique based on Edward's sounds and body movements, his hips writhing a little on the bed. After a while, I have an idea. "Stand," I tell him.

"What?" Edward says in a daze.

"Stand up so I can kneel more upright. I think it'll be better for you."

"This is damn good already, Bella. I'm seriously pushing my endurance limit."

"I want you to fuck my mouth, Edward. I want to try that."

Edward stands, but not before pulling me in for a kiss, tangling his tongue with mine, and dipping his fingers into my pussy. "It's my turn next, Miss Bella."

Once he's upright, I place him in my mouth again, looking up as I slowly take him to the back of my mouth. I relax my throat and test my gag reflex, sucking as he pulls back. One of my hands is on his hip, and the other wrapped around the base of his shaft. Edward wraps his hand into my hair, and I can tell he's holding back from thrusting. I pull back, sucking and letting him go with a pop, then licking his tip. "Edward," I say as I glance up at him, "you should let go. I can take it. I'm not uncomfortable with you in my mouth. Apparently where you're concerned, I don't have a gag reflex."

He stares down with hooded eyes, puts both hands in my hair, and thrusts gently against my lips. I open them slightly and use pressure as his cock slides into my mouth. With just the head inside, I circle my tongue around the tip, then open wide and take him in deeper. Edward moans above me, gripping my head tightly with both hands. I move both hands to his ass, pulling him in deeper, and then suck as Edward pulls back. When in thrusts forward, I can tell he's less controlled, and I relax my throat to see if I can take him back farther. Edward hits the back of my throat and apologizes, pulling back quickly, but it feels OK so I suck him back into my mouth while squeezing his ass. We look at each other, and Edward's eyes are wild. He starts thrusting more forcefully, still controlling his movement, but I can tell he's less concerned about hurting me. On a pull from my mouth my lips unfurl from my teeth, which scrape gently over the underside of his shaft. "Oh fuck, Bella. I'm going to come. You should let go if you don't want me to come in your mouth."

I release him with a pop, rubbing his tip over my lips, then suck him back inside again. He thrusts forward and back, forward and back, and a final time before he groans out his release and comes in my mouth. It tastes awful, but I try to ignore that as Edward looks down at me with complete adoration, moving his right hand to my face. There's still come in my mouth, so I swallow quickly but can't contain the look on my face registering the unpleasant taste of his semen.

Edward chuckles. "Oh Bella, I really owe you for that. Come on, let me take you to the bathroom." We walk into his bathroom, where he puts a small dab of toothpaste on his toothbrush and tells me to open up. He brushes my teeth, and I laugh through the experience.

"I can brush my own teeth, Edward." He hands the toothbrush to me and stands behind me with his arm around my waist and his front pressed to my back as I finish.

"Better?" he asks as his hands wander up to my breasts.

I grin at him in the mirror. "Definitely better."

"Don't let me come in your mouth again. You didn't have to do that," he says with a kiss to my shoulder as one finger of his left hand circles around my erect nipple.

"I know I didn't have to do that. I wanted to. Was it OK?"

Edward turns me around and kisses me soundly, lifting me up by the ass and placing me on the edge of the counter. He fits between my legs, grabbing a breast with one hand and my ass with the other. When he pulls away, he looks intently into my eyes. "I can't believe you just asked me that. In what world would that ever register as anything but amazing? Bella, you were incredible. I don't think I'll ever again sleep in my bedroom without thinking about what just happened, which will make me hard, which will require some relief with my hand, which will never be as satisfying as your mouth."

"What if I'm in bed with you?"

"Then I won't need my hand. How are you feeling? Still sore?" I shake my head no. "Because you deserve some very special treatment. Let's see what we can do for you, huh?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Me, you, my cock, your pussy, you screaming. That sort of thing."

"We seem to be doing a lot of that since last night."

"Yes, I hope it's a trend. We both can make up for lost time. Or if not lost, then missed opportunity."

"I like how this has happened, Edward. I mean, us. I like how we've happened. I wouldn't have changed the months we took to become great friends."

"Me neither," he says sweetly. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm very distracted at the moment. There's an amazing woman with her legs splayed in front of me, her wetness rubbing against my growing dick. It's hard to have coherent thoughts that don't involve thrusting into said wetness."

"Feel free to thrust."

"Bella," Edward says while pressing his groin against mine, "what I meant is that now that we've had these naked times together, I don't think I can stop wanting that with you. I told you last night that I found you attractive the moment we met. I had to force myself not to think about you that way when we became friends, but I know that I've lost that control. Before it was just imagination. But now I know. I can't erase that knowledge, and reality is so much better than my thoughts ever were."

I put my feet up on the counter and take Edward's now fully erect cock in my hand, placing him at my entrance. We both watch as he slides inside me and pulls out covered in wetness to push back in again. Edward catches my eyes and smirks. "Watching this is amazing, and the feeling is fantastic, but I don't think I'm holding up my end of the bargain this way. I promised you some very special treatment. I'm a doctor, who understands the female anatomy. I think we should explore your anatomy a little more thoroughly. Ready?" he asks as he puts my legs around his waist and grabs my ass. "Hang on tight," he tells me as he lifts me off the counter, his dick still inside my pussy.

My clit rubs against his pubic hair in this position, and I squirm in his arms to create more of that pleasurable friction, which causes Edward to hoist me more securely in his embrace. He walks us back to the bedroom, sitting down on the edge of the bed and turning to lay me down, his cock falling out of my pussy in the process. "I like that part of your anatomy in my anatomy," I pout.

"So do I. No pouting." He kisses my lips, pulling both arms about my head until I'm stretched out with Edward above me. "Can I stretch you out? Pull your legs apart? It will feel good, I promise." I'm not sure why he's even asking, but I nod my head. "Stay here, in this position."

Edward gets up and opens the top drawer of his dresser. He pulls out two long socks, returning to the end of the bed. "I'll keep them loose, Bella. I just want you to be able to strain against them so we can stretch you out." Edward ties each of my ankles to a corner of his iron bed, then crawls back up the bed. He uses his arms up to his elbows under my armpits to pull me taught against the ties, then grabs my hands and stretches them out to the side. "I'm just going to hold your hands to keep you stretched. OK? How do you feel?"

"Unsatisfied," I smirk at him. I'm missing having him inside.

"Well, I need to take care of that then," he says with a kiss as he moves over my body, gripping both my hands after he's placed his cock at my entrance again. Edward pushes inside and let's his weight settle over my outstretched body, his pubic bone pressing against mine. As he pulls out, he uses the leverage on my hands to move up my body, rubbing against my clit for the entire pull and the push back in. Oh, this is a really good position. I twist my ankles in response, liking the feel of being stretched. Edward stretches my arms a little too, grunting as he moves over me. I writhe underneath him, but the position doesn't give me much leverage. "How are you doing?" Edward asks with a pant. I want to move against him, but unless I twist my ankles out of the ties I can't, and I like the stretch. I'm liking it all, but it's the anticipation of an orgasm that is killing me. It's just over the edge, my entire body tingling.

"I'm close. So close, Edward."

"OK, so here we go then," he smirks down at me. With that, Edward takes my hands and puts them at the top of the bed, having me wrap my fingers around the bars. He uses his hands to lift his torso from my body, but keeps his pelvis against mine as he continues thrusting. The angle changes, putting more pressure on my clit and I start panting. Edward thrusts hard and fast, each pass doing wonderful things inside and around my core. I climax hard, pulling my legs against the ankle restraints and gripping the bed tightly, groaning out my release. Edward stills, my walls gripping him tightly, then resumes gently thrusting once I calm down a little.

He pulls out, still erect, and shifts to his knees so he can reach back to release both my ankles. "You OK?" I nod my head and smile. Then he grips my ass with both hands and pulls me forward, up his thighs. He runs a hand up my torso, squeezes my breast, then cups my neck. "Good. I want more, if you're OK with that."

"More?"

"Definitely more." Edward releases my ass and I slide back to the bed. He leans over my body and kisses my lips, then my jaw, and then my earlobe, which he bites playfully.

"OK," I whisper.

"Flip over, Bella." I do as he asks, then find myself pulled by my hips into a half kneeling position, my ass on his thighs and my feet on either side of his legs. Edward rubs his hand down my ass and between my legs, playing with my lips and inserting a finger inside me. "You gripped me so hard when you came, Bella. Fucking amazing." He gets up on his knees and inserts his cock in my pussy, so I push back using leverage from my forearms on the bed. "Beautiful," he says from behind me. I like the feeling of him, full and hard and stretching me. Edward wraps his torso around mine, a hand groping my breast and the other running down to my pussy, feeling where we're joined. "Let's see if you can come on my cock again. Tell me if you get sore, though. I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm not sore," I pant as I push back against his thrusts and he rubs circles over my clit. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. Oh fuck, so good." I chant into the mattress.

"I love your dirty mouth, Bella. Let go, let me feel that I again. I can't hold back any longer." And with that Edward starts thrusting wildly, pushing me into the mattress. His fingers stop circling my clit, instead pushing down hard and this causes another orgasm, squeezing him after he's released into me. We collapse on the bed, Edward's weight settling on my back until he shifts to the side. He hugs me around the waist, kissing my shoulder and neck and pulling me into him tightly. "Best weekend ever," he whispers.

"Mmmhmm," I mumble, suddenly very tired. We'll need to head to over Billy's soon, but all I want now is to nap. "I need a nap, but we have obligations."

"Sucks having obligations sometimes, doesn't it?"

"Well, my girlfriend duties apparently involve sucking, so I'd have to agree with that. But that sucking was fun."

Edward chuckles into my shoulder. "Never feel like it's an obligation, Bella."

"I know. I was joking. We should collect ourselves and head back to my place. I have some brownies ready to bring to the party."

"Should I bring something? I may have a bag of chips in the cupboard."

"You can bring them, but it's not required. You're my date."

"Yes, your boyfriend, who has had his wicked way with you three times and will be thinking about that while we watch football. If I raise my eyebrow at you, no doubt it's because I'm remembering your beautiful body in the throes of passion."

I laugh at that. "Throes of passion? Edward you should be writing romance novels."

"OK, how about this: I will be thinking about how your anatomy fits with my anatomy in ways that are pleasurable for our body parts."

* * *

A/N - Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

"Miss Bella, how did you know you wanted to sleep with Dr. Cullen?" Vanessa Volturi asks.

"What!? Vanessa, why would you ask me that?" Vanessa is a shy and studious sophomore at the high school, where I'm currently volunteering in the library.

"Embry said you guys are dating now and that Dr. Cullen stayed over two nights in a row, and that he couldn't stop touching you while watching the football game at the Black's house. He said you guys were, um, really horny." She says this in one breadth, her face turning red in the process.

Shit. I knew Embry was a gossip.

"Edward, I mean Dr. Cullen, and I are older. We've known each other a long time and even more importantly than being boyfriend and girlfriend, we're best friends who share a lot with each other."

"Including sex?"

"Is there a particular reason you're asking me these questions?"

"Um, no. Well, maybe. It's just that no boys notice me. And Lauren has gone all the way with a bunch of boys and they all want her. I just wanted to know more about it."

"Vanessa, you might not realize it, but boys _do_ notice you. I've seen how they look at you, and it's with appreciation and a little bit of intimidation because you're pretty _and_ smart. Lauren's way isn't a good method to get attention. For one, it's dangerous. There are all kinds of STDs out there, and even protected sex can result in a pregnancy. That's not a chance you can take lightly when you're in high school, when you haven't even figured out what you want to do with your life yet."

"My cousin Jane has sex, and she's still in high school."

"Jane is a senior who has been dating Alex for more than a year. I don't know Jane's situation, Vanessa. If she and Alex are having sex I hope they're being careful, but it's different when you're dating one person in a committed relationship."

"Are you and Dr. Cullen in a committed relationship?"

It's only the Wednesday after our Yuletide weekend, but I don't hesitate with my answer. "Yes."

"But how does that happen? I mean, how can I get a boy to ask me out? I feel like such a loser. All the other girls in 10th grade have already gone on a date. I can't even get a boy I like to talk to me."

"Maybe he's shy. Who do you like?"

Vanessa's face burns bright red, but she answers the question. "Embry's friend, Jake Black. Embry's easy to talk to because he's such a goof ball. But Jake is kind of serious. He barely looks at me."

This does not describe the Jake I know. I've seen him look at Vanessa before, and he definitely notices her.

"What do you like about Jake? Have you tried talking to _him?_ Maybe he doesn't know what to say to you."

"I don't know how to start a conversation with him."

"Why do you like him?"

"Well, he's really cute. But also, he's just nice. He helped Mrs. Cope walk from her car to the office for two weeks after she had knee surgery. He carried her bag and stuff, and let her lean on his arm. Some of the other boys made fun of him, but he told them to shove it and they backed down. I think that's really nice, I mean to Mrs. Cope, you know?"

"That is nice." Well done Jake, I think. "I know Jake pretty well. He's my next door neighbor."

"Oh god, don't tell him I like him. Please, Miss Bella. I'd be mortified."

"Vanessa, don't worry," I say tenderly. "I won't say anything. But maybe I can help you get to know Jake a little, to see if you really do like him after you've had conversations with him."

"How would you do that?"

"Jake is helping me with a project in the library tonight. We're boxing up some old books to donate to a homeless shelter in Port Angeles. Maybe you could help me, too."

"Really? I'd do that. I mean, even if Jake wasn't there, I'd help you with that."

"OK, come by the library after school. I'm leaving here in an hour and will be at the library until 7:00 pm tonight. Jake said he'd come straight after school. Just make sure it's OK with your parents."

"Oh, they won't care if I go to the library after school. But I'll text my mom to let her know my plans."

An hour later I'm in the back of the library when I hear the chimes ring above the front door. School doesn't let out for another 10 minutes, so I know it's not Jake or Vanessa.

"Bella?" an unmistakable voice calls out.

"Edward! Hi, back here. Just a second."

Edward doesn't wait, and meets me in the back storage closet with a grin that fills his face. "Hey you," he says softly as he leans in for a kiss. "My two afternoon appointments cancelled so I'm free for the rest of the day unless there's an emergency."

"I'm working until 7:00 tonight. I've got a couple high school kids coming over to help me box up these old books for donation. You want to stay and help? You could help on a couple of fronts, actually?"

"Oh yeah, how's that?" Edward says with a wag of his eyebrows as his hand runs along my collarbone and dips into the v-neck of my sweater.

"Definitely not in that way, not with these kids," I laugh. "Jake is one of the students, and also Vanessa Volturi. Do you know her?"

"Oh yeah, I know who Vanessa is. We're distantly related, actually. Her dad is my second cousin, so I guess that would make her my third cousin. Not a close side of the family though."

"Well, Ness has a crush on Jake, and I think Jake might like her but is a little intimidated by her intelligence. She's quiet and studious. I don't want to force anything, but I thought I could at least get them talking to each other. Maybe if you're here it would make it easier."

"If this gets Jake off your back, I'm all for it. I'd prefer if his attention towards you were less lecherous."

"Can a 15-year-old have lecherous thoughts about a 25-year-old?"

"That one does. Trust me. I recognize the behaviour because I share those thoughts."

"Oh really now? And are those thoughts ones you're willing to share with me?"

"Well, I'll _show_ them to you. Later. Speaking of which, can we see each other after you're done working here? We could have a late dinner together."

"I'd love that. I've missed you these last couple of nights. My house has felt lonely. Where do you want to have dinner? I have something marinading at home that we could cook. It's nothing special, though."

"I'm sure it will be perfect. Let's not go out. I'd prefer to have dinner with you at your place anyway."

"OK. It's a date." I smile at him. Edward kisses me in response, and a gentle peck turns into another one, then a third, then a full-on open-mouth kiss with an arm around my waist to pull me into his embrace. The chime on the font door rings and I push away from Edward, straightening my sweater and taking a deep breath to calm myself. I'm sure my face is flushed.

"Miss Bella?" Vanessa calls out.

"Back here, Ness." I lift my eyebrows at Edward as an indication to behave and head out of the storage room. "Hi! I'm so glad you made it. Dr. Cullen is going to help us, too. Jake isn't here yet. Come on back. I'll show you what we need to do."

Ten minutes after Vanessa has started boxing up books, Jake comes in the door. "Bella, hey, the book boxer of your dreams is here," Jake calls out as he walks back.

Edward gives me a look that says 'I told you so.'

When Jake pops his head in the storage room door, he's pulled up short by the sight of Edward and Vanessa. "Oh, Dr. Cullen. Um, hi. I didn't know you would be here." And then much more shyly, "Hi Nessie."

"Hi Jake," Vanessa replies just as shyly, quickly looking down at her box.

"Jake, you can help Ness with boxing these four shelves of books. I suggest you team up so that one of you unloads from the shelf and the other fills the box. Edward, you help me do the same in the library, where I've got one tall shelf with storage books for donation."

Edward follows me into the library and whispers into my ear, "Wow, I love bossy Bella. It plays so nicely into my librarian fantasy."

I shush him and push him along to the tall shelf, making him do the ladder work so I can box. We're quiet then, in part because we're eavesdropping on Jake and Ness, whose voices carry out of the storage room.

"Embry said you're working on a car in your garage. When can you drive it?"

"I passed the written test two weeks ago. My dad said he'd take me into Port Angeles in three weeks for the driving test, but I won't be able to drive by myself until I turn 16 next October. So, that's my deadline for finishing the car. Most of the mechanical stuff is done. I'm mainly working on cosmetic stuff now, trying to find a few parts on Craigslist or eBay that aren't overpriced."

"Wow, that's really cool Jake. What kind of parts?"

"Oh, stuff like the window crank; one of them broke off. The car has crank windows. I know, not very cool, right?"

"I think it is. Embry talks about it all the time. I think he's really impressed, too. You should be proud that you've been able to do that, Jake. I never could, that's for sure."

"You're really smart, Nessie. I'm sure you could if you wanted. So, um, you're pretty good friends with Embry?"

"Oh, well, we're both in Mr Peterson's history class. We had to do a project together a month ago. Embry is really goofy. He makes me laugh."

"Yeah, he's a great guy. So, I guess you like each other, huh?"

"What?! No, I don't think he likes me."

"But you like him?"

"He's a nice friend."

There's a pause in their conversation then. I can hear them continuing to pack books. "Young love," Edward mouths at me with a smirk and bat of his eyelids.

"Shut up," I mouth back.

Edward shrugs and walks back to the storage room. "How are you guys doing? Bella and I are almost finished. You want some help in here?"

"Oh, we've got it, Dr. Cullen," Jake replies quickly. "There's not a lot of room back here anyway."

"OK." I can see Edward leaning in the doorway to the storage room. "So Vanessa, has Jake mentioned he's restoring an old VW? It's really cool. Jake, you should give her a ride when you get your license."

"Um, yeah, that would be great," Jake says. "Nessie, would you _want_ to go for a ride in it? It's not going to be very fast, you know, because it's just an old Beetle. But it's a classic. We could take it into Port Angeles. There's a VW Bug club that meets the first weekend of the month. Sometimes I trade for parts there. We could go before I get a license, too. The bus stop is only a couple blocks from the pier parking lot, where the club meets. I know it sounds really nerdy, but it's amazing how well preserved some of the cars are. It's kind of like history, you know? Most of those cars are as old as my dad! I mean, that's crazy, right? There was this one guy, he had a bug that went to Woodstock! You know, that hippie music festival?"

"Wow, that sounds really cool, Jake."

"Jake," Edward says, "maybe you should show the Beetle to Ness. You know, to set her mind at ease that it's actually safe."

"Oh, I'm sure it's safe Dr. Cullen," Ness jumps in. "I'd love to see it, though."

"Really?" Jake asks with surprise.

"OK, I'm going to help Bella. Call if you guys need anything."

Edward comes back into the library and sits on the floor beside me and my box. We hear Ness and Jake continue their conversation, making plans for her to visit Jake in his garage. Edward puts his arm around my waist and whispers into my ear. "My work here is done."

"Pretty confident, are you?" I whisper back.

"Bella, that boy is so smitten he won't look at you twice again. It's amazing he looked at you at all, what with those puppy dog eyes he has only for Ness."

"You're my hero. Thank you. But that sounds a bit like an insult."

"You deserve a grown man looking at you with lecherous eyes, not some punk high school kid who lacks skills."

"And you think you've got skills?"

"I'm sure you can point me in the direction of appropriate reference material to help me address any skills I lack. Please do that in the nude, wearing your reading glasses, and preferably bending over while explaining the Dewey Decimal System."

"By the way, apparently Embry has told half the school that we're horny."

"Oh, well at least he's speaking the truth. But shit, that boy's a damn gossip."

We resume our packing and finish in about 20 minutes. I have my truck out back and Edward starts loading the packed boxes into the truck bed. At 5:30 pm I pop back into the storage room, finding Jake and Ness laughing hysterically about something. "Hey guys, I just wanted to point out the time. Not sure if you're expected home for dinner, but it's already 5:30."

"Oh, shoot! I need to call my mom." Ness pops up and grabs her cell phone from her backpack. Jake and I listen to Vanessa's side of the conversation, and it's clear her mom isn't upset with her. She tells her mom she can grab something in town at the cafe, and promises to be safe on her walk home.

"My mom's got to work tonight," Ness explains. Heidi Volturi is a phlebotomist at the hospital in Port Angeles and works occasional night shifts. "She made my dad some chili, but I hate chili so I'm going to get something at the cafe."

"Do you need someone to walk you home, Ness?" I ask. Dickens is extremely safe, but it's dark already and I don't know how her parents feel about Ness walking outside alone. "Edward could drive or walk you home if that would make you more comfortable."

"I'll walk you home, Nessie," Jake volunteers. "It's just me and my dad for dinner, and I don't think he'd care if I eat out. Do you mind if I join you for dinner?"

"Jake, call your dad to be sure, OK?" I ask. Even though they're both young adults, I feel responsible for them.

"Yeah, yeah."

I raise one eyebrow at Jake and he has the sense to look contrite, and pull out his phone to text his dad. I hear a text back a few seconds later.

"So, um, my dad says it's OK. Do you want some company, Nessie?"

"It'd be nice to have someone to talk to at the cafe. Thanks Jake."

Once the kids have set out on their impromptu date and Edward has finished loading the boxes in my truck, I settle at my desk to prepare my schedule. I post a Sunday to Saturday schedule, usually updating a month at a time, but I kept some flexibility for December due to the holidays.

"Edward, I need to post my schedule for the weekend. What time do you want to leave for Seattle on Saturday?"

"Are you working on Friday?"

"Yes, from 9:00 am to 2:00 pm."

"How would you feel about spending the weekend in the city? We could stay with my parents. My last appointment on Friday should be finished by 3:00, and I could leave right after that. I'd like to take you on a proper date in Seattle. If you don't have to be back on Saturday or Sunday, we could go out Saturday night. Friday we could spend visiting with my mom and dad, since we'll get into town late and will be tired from the drive."

"OK. I feel guilty about offering no weekend hours, though. Maybe I could work Sunday afternoon, if you think we could be back here by 2:00 pm or so. Or, I could just work more days with evening hours the following week."

"Whichever you prefer, Bella."

"So, um, what are the sleeping arrangements at your parent's house."

Edward laughs at that. "Welllll," he drags out in a lecherous tone, "my parents are quite progressive when it comes to their children having sex. That is, they acknowledge it happens, and will assume we're sleeping in the same bedroom together unless I tell them otherwise."

"So, let me get this straight. That one other time you offered to go into Seattle for the Train concert, but it didn't work out because Mr. Hansen had a heart attack and you went to Port Angeles in the ambulance with him..."

"Yes?"

"...your parents would have assumed we were sleeping together?"

"Probably. But I would have told my mom that you'd be in the spare bedroom. And she would have given me shit about it. My mom's one of your biggest supporters, you know?"

"Really? I've met her, like, one other time. Well, not counting the first time, when I ran into her the weekend you moved to Dickens."

"She's very astute. I've mentioned you, a lot. She's told me to get my head out of my ass to ask you out on a date. I was too chicken shit to do it. Plus, I didn't want to ruin my friendship with you. I told her that, too, but she said I'd be surprised."

"Were you surprised?"

"By you? Constantly. In the most wonderful ways. But no, I wasn't really surprised when we eased into our current relationship involving groping, possessiveness, lecherous thoughts without guilt, lecherous actions with great pleasure, and a constant state of horniness. I was exceptionally pleased, though. I still am."

"Me too," I smile at him. "Let's plan a lazy Sunday in Seattle. I'll take the full weekend off and work mostly evening hours next week."

That evening we do a lot of groping on my couch, which ends in a long episode of lecherous action under my bed covers. When we finally fall asleep, it's safe to say we are both exceptionally pleased and sated from great pleasure.

Friday morning I'm in the library when Ness comes through the door in tears. Seeing her at all is surprising given it's the beginning of the school day, but seeing her in tears is especially concerning. Though shy, Vanessa is not a particularly emotional girl.

"Ness, what is it? Why aren't you at school? Why are you crying?" I try to comfort her, giving her a one-armed hug while I ask my questions.

"I just couldn't face it there today. I'm mortified. Can I stay here? Please Miss Bella? Please don't tell my mom."

"I can't do that Ness. But if you tell me what happened, maybe I can help you figure out what to do. Why can't you go to school?"

"Embry was so awful yesterday. He said he saw me and Jake coming out of the library together, and he saw you and Dr. Cullen leave the library later too. I can't believe he'd do that! He's supposed to be a friend!."

"What's wrong with saying those things, Ness? They were true. We were in the library together."

"Yeah, but he made it seem like we were doing stuff, you know? Like, stuff _together_."

That little shit. "OK, well help me understand what he said and who he said it to. Who has that impression."

"Everyone!" she says through a sniffle. "He told Quil Ateara; I heard them talking at Embry's locker around the corner from mine. Embry said that stuff about being in the library together, and about you and Dr. Cullen being there too. Then when I passed Quil in the hallway, he wagged his eyebrows at me. And he must have said something to Lauren. I heard her talking about it this morning in the bathroom. It was horrible. I was in the stall and I had to hide in there until she left. It's why I came here instead."

"What did she say, Ness?" I feel like I'm getting nowhere.

"She said 'Jake's really scraping the barrel.' That the only reason he would even talk to me is because you're nice to me and he likes you and that Dr. Cullen is so handsome and that you guys must have showed me something so that I could treat Jake right, and she said it like, you know, treat him right _down there_."

"Did you confront Embry? You said you have a class together. Did you see him in class yesterday?"

"He was in class, but I was so embarrassed and mad that I couldn't talk to him. He said hi to me, but that's it."

Vanessa doesn't have enough of the story for me to know that this isn't all a big misunderstanding. As for Lauren, I wouldn't be surprised if she's jealous of Vanessa, and her comments could have been made regardless of what Embry did or didnt say. Jake, Embry, and Quil are tight. I have a hard time imagining any one of them telling hurtful lies about the other.

I tell Ness she can use the next 10 minutes to calm down but then I'll walk her back to school or need to call her mom. She agrees to go back to class. I'm disturbed enough that I want to discuss the rumor with Edward. Since it involves me and Edward, I don't think I'll betray Vanessa's confidence by sharing it with him. She's ready in only five minutes, so I put the "Be Right Back" sign on the door and head towards the school with Ness.

We stop by the office for a late pass. Since I'm honorary staff due to my volunteer position, they don't pressure Vanessa for a reason when she shows up with me. I, meanwhile, ask to get the day's class schedule for Lauren, Jake, Embry, and Quil. I'm not certain I'll do anything about it, but want the information in case I decide to confront one of them.

On the walk back to the library, I decide to stop by the clinic to see if Edward has a moment to talk. Turns out I didn't need the boys' class schedules, because the commotion in the small reception area involves Jake, Embry and Quil. Edward's nurse Leah has Jake by the ear while Edward holds back Embry, who has a bloody nose and a cut above his eye. Quil has his hands in the air, shouting about everyone needing to calm down.

"Boys, that's enough," Edward barks in an authoritarian tone. Wow, that's sexy.

"What's going on here? Embry, why are you bleeding?" I ask.

"Bella, stay out of this," Jake says while struggling away from Leah, who uses some voodoo technique to grab his wrist and twist it behind him. Jake winces but calms down. I notice that Jake's left leg is bent at the knee and he's trying not to put weight on it.

"Quil, are you hurt too?" I ask.

"No. I tried to break it up. Principal Weber told me to take them both to the clinic, but then they got in a fight again here."

Edward has wrestled Embry from the reception room into one of his two examination rooms. Jake stops struggling and falls into a chair, and Leah let's go of his ear and arm. "Are you going to behave, Jacob?" He doesn't answer, just scowls and looks away. "Quil, we've got it covered. You can go back to class."

"No way. I'll stay here until you guys are done."

"Fine," Leah huffs, clearly drained from dealing with the teenage boys and not willing to put up an argument.

"Quil, you can wait with me in the library," I suggest.

Leah agrees to either call me or deliver one or both of the boys to the library when Edward is done with them. I've told her I'll take responsibility for getting them back to class or delivering them to their parents. Both Jake's and Embry's parents have been called. Billy's working out on the roads, and can't make it back to town for another hour. He said that since it didn't sound serious, Jake should go back to school but to call him if anything changes. Embry's mom is heading into town and will be at the clinic in 20 minutes.

When I'm back at the library, I call Angela, the principal at the high school, and let her know what's going on. She's ten years older than me but a good friend. Angela and her husband Ben live in Sequim, about 20 minutes from town. It's close enough to be a reasonable commute, yet remote enough that she doesn't often run into school kids away from work. She said it let's her be herself in her commuity, instead of Principal Weber, the firm but fair headmaster.

"Quil, what happened? Why were Embry and Jake fighting?"

"Jake told Embry that he and Ness hung out the other night, and that she's awesome and stuff. And then later Embry told Paul about Jake and Ness hanging out, and Paul said really loudly, 'Jake's gettin some? No Way!' Some of the girls were around. Lauren wanted to know who they were talking about, and Paul said 'Jake and Nessie,' and then Embry said to just 'shut it,' which I think Lauren thought sounded like 'slut' and suddenly this rumor started that Jake and Nessie were, you know, doing it." Quil takes in a deep breadth, having gotten all that out in one. "Anyway, Jake got in a fight with Embry this morning because he was mad about Embry telling everyone about Ness, and making it seem like she was doing something she wasn't. It's stupid, though, you know? 'Cuz really it's Paul who started the rumor."

I nod my head, seeing the telephone tag rumor mill ending with Nessie in the bathroom stall. But that doesn't explain the part about me and Edward. "Has Embry said anything else about them, maybe about how they were helping out in the library the other night?"

"Oh, yeah he said that you and Dr. Cullen had that project, and Nessie and Jake helped with it."

"It was my project. Dr. Cullen just helped box the books, too. We boxed up books to be donated to a homeless shelter."

"Oh. I guess he didn't have the details."

"What details did he have?"

"He just said you had a special project. It sounded sort of secret."

"It wasn't secret, Quil. We just boxed up some books."

"OK," Quil says, clearly confused that I'm making a big deal about it. That's good, though, because it means that whatever story Lauren has told about Nessie learning sexual tricks from me and Edward has not gone viral. It's preposterous enough that hopefully the kids are suspicious of what she's saying.

"Well, if you hear anything to the contrary, you can clarify what we were doing."

"OK, whatever. I don't think people really care about the books," Quil says.

Edward comes by with Jake about 40 minutes later. Jake's shin has a large bruise and is tender, but Edward has cleared him to go back to school. Embry's mom took Embry home from the clinic, and while he could have gone back to school too, she decided to keep him out for the day. The boys talked, and apparently cleared the air between then.

"Jake, I think you should make sure Ness is OK," I tell him. "She heard an unflattering rumor through Lauren. It might help her if she can talk to someone about it."

"Thanks. She doesn't deserve any of this."

"None of you do. It's a lesson in how harmful rumors can be."

Edward walks the boys back to school but not before asking if I want to eat lunch together. When he returns 20 minute later, he's carrying something from the cafe. The library is still empty and I'm tempted to close early. Edward said his 2:00 pm patient cancelled, apparently the same patient who cancelled last week.

"Let's leave early," he suggests. "I can pack up now, and the library is empty. Bella, I think we both could use a break from Dickens."

It doesn't take much convincing. I follow Edward up to his apartment so he can finish packing. I feel like such a slacker, taking off in the middle of a work day. I make my own schedule, so I have plenty of hours to myself during the weekdays, but I rarely change my schedule once I commit to it. "This feels a little like playing hooky," I tell Edward.

"I'm a bad influence on you."

"Yes, you are. I like being bad with you, though."

"Hmm," Edward says as his arms circle my waist from behind and he kisses my neck. Edward pushes my hair out of the way and takes my earlobe in his mouth, while also unzipping my coat for me. "You should take this off. It'll take me awhile and now that we've left early I don't have to hurry."

"It's just two days, Edward. How long can it take?"

"Well," he says slowly as his hands slide over my sweater dress to cup my breasts, "I have you all to myself again. I accounted for being easily distracted."

"Did you now?" I slide my hands up the side of his hips and back around me palm his erection and then unbuckle his belt. "Is this part of being bad?"

"I'm hoping it will be very, very good."

We're barely inside the door, but Edward shuffles me forward to the side of the couch. His pants start to fall down in the process, and we both still have on our unzippered coats. Edward pushes my sweater dress up my hips, then hooks his thumbs into the waist of my leggings and panties and pushes them down to my knees. His hand goes immediately to my ass, sliding his fingers between my legs and through my lips. "Step out of your boots, Bella. This will be so much better if you can spread your legs." I toe off my Uggs, then extract one leg from my panties and leggings, while Edward shucks his jacket and pushes down his boxers.

"My coat. I want to get rid of my coat," I say while struggling with my clothing. We're so frantic, but I need to feel freer. Edward helps me pull my arms from the sleeves, then lifts my dress over my head. I reach back to undo the clasp of my bra, and Edward immediately grabs one breast with his hand, while his other slides down my stomach to my pussy.

"Spread your legs," Edward says in an authoritarian tone. "Arms on the couch." I adjust my position and Edward moves the hand that was on my pussy to place his cock at my entrance. He pushes all the way in, bringing his hand back to my clit. "Fuck you feel good. Here we go, Bella. Do you want it like this?"

"It's a little late to be asking me, Edward. Just move. Hard, I want it hard."

"Hard?" he asks as he pulls out and slams into me, his hand on my core pushing back against his thrust, one finger on my clit.

"Harder."

"Like this," he says with a slightly more forceful thrust. "More?"

And then he starts pounding into me, one hand still squeezing my breast while the other pushes back against his thrusts, and each time he pushes in to the hilt his finger puts more pressure on my clit. I use my hands on the arm of the couch to push against his thrusts. It's hard and fast and good and sweaty, and Edward groans loudly behind me. "Fuck, Bella. Are you close?"

"Yes, really close." He pauses with his dick still inside, collapsing against my back.

"We're going to slow this down a little," he says with the slightest thrust of his hips. "I want you to beg for it, Bella." His fingers start circling my clit, and my orgasm comes on hard.

"Oh god. Move Edward. I'm coming, move."

"I know," Edward says without moving. "I can feel you come on my cock. Believe me, I want to move. But I think I want to see you, more."

As my orgasm subsides, Edward pulls out and pulls me upright. My leggings are still hanging off one leg, his pants are still around his ankles and he still has on his shirt and sweater. Edward moves around to the couch and sits down. "Come here, Bella," Edward says gently. "Sit on my lap. I want to see your beautiful face."

I kick off my clothes, then put my hands on his knees and kiss him lightly on the lips. "Arms up," I tell him as I begin pulling off his sweater. Then I start unbuttoning his shirt from the bottom up, kissing my way up his chest. When it's fully unbuttoned, I move over his lap. "Hey you," I say softly. "Now we can be skin to skin."

"Skin to skin is very good," Edward says as I sink over his erection. His hands go to my ass, squeezing my cheeks and pulling them apart. He bends his head to take a nipple into his mouth, sucking and licking from inside his lips. My back arches in response, and as Edward squeezes my ass I rise on my knees so I can sink back down again. Edward moans then moves his lips to my mouth, just hovering his lips over mine. I kiss his lower lip, and Edward sucks on my upper lips. Our tongues tangle, and then our mouths just hover over one another as I grind against him. Edward uses his hands on my ass to help me ride him, his head falling back against the couch but his eyes staring at my own. "I'm so close, Bella. Slow down if you don't want me to come."

"I want you to feel good." He squeezes apart my ass cheeks again, and the feeling of being stretched there is oddly erotic. I ride him faster, my hands on Edward's shoulders, then I lean forward to bite his earlobe, tongue in his ear, and breathe into it heavily.

"Oh fuuuuuuuck," Edward says as he explodes inside me, pushing me up and pulling me down with his hands as his hips thrust up from the couch. Edward falls slack, pulling me against him and rubbing his hands up and down my back. "What an excellent way to start the weekend," he sighs.

"We should make it a tradition." I pull back and kiss his lips.

"Mmhmm," Edward says with a grin after kissing me back. "Hey Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

I laugh at that. "For what? The sex? Edward, I had a good time too, you know."

"Well, sort of for that. But more for just going with it. For being so free with me. And, you know, for doing this with me on a fairly regular basis. But mostly, thanks for making me so happy. I'm really happy. All of the time now. And it's not just because of the sex."

"Hey Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"You make me really happy too. I think about you all the time. I want to be with you _all_ the time. I know it's because this physical thing is new, and we'll probably get on each others nerves after a while, but maybe we should make the most of this, you know?"

He's grinning at me, clearly pleased with my admission. "What do you have in mind?"

"Um, I don't know." I do know, but I don't know how to say it. Edward, meanwhile, has softened and is slipping out of me. "Can we clean up? Let's take a bath. You have that great clawfoot tub."

Edward helps me rise from the couch. It's a little uncomfortable with cum dripping down my legs, but at least I'm naked and can make it quickly to the bathroom where I use tissue to clean up. Edward has to toe off his shoes and still disrobe half his clothes. He meets me in there when I'm bent over the tub, filling it up. "Now this is a beautiful sight," he says as he comes up behind me, running his hand from my ass up my spine. I stand and he wraps his hand around my neck, turning me into him for a kiss that turns heated. I wrap my arms around his neck and Edward pulls me in for a tight hug. I can feel his cock start to harden against my skin. Edward palms a breast, taking my nipple between his thumb and forefinger. "God, I want you all the time," he groans and slides his hand down to my ass, pulling our lower bodies together. "Let's take a bath, though. OK? I don't want you to get too sore."

"I'm not sore, Edward. I'm horny as fuck. I've never been like this before."

Edward brings his hand between us and runs his fingers across my pussy. "I like you horny. Sometimes it's more satisfying later if you're denied now. If we make love again, you might be sated. Maybe we should practice abstinence, like the Kama Sūtra, so we're even hornier later," he says with a smirk.

"I'm not liking that plan," I pout, while Edward continues to rub his fingers through my folds. "Later we'll be in your parents house. I'm not sure how comfortable I'll be doing anything more than sleeping while your parents are down the hall from us. Plus, I think I'm more of an instant gratification kind of gal."

"Hey Bella?" Edward says while he inserts a finger inside me.

"Yeah?"

"I fully intend to do more with you in my high school bedroom than just sleep. I can't have my hot girlfriend in my bed and keep my hands off her."

"How many girls have you done more with in your high school bedroom?"

"None. I was a late bloomer. You'll be the first."

"No torrid romances in high school?"

"Nope. You?" He's continuing to pump his fingers inside me, occasionally pulling them out to rub all four fingers over my clit.

"Just one. Not torrid, though. Eric."

Edward pulls his hand away and moves me to sit on the edge of the tub. He turns the water off, then kneels in front of me, spreading my legs apart. "Did Eric visit you in your high school bedroom?"

"No, but we didn't hang out at my house very often."

"Did you visit him in his high school bedroom?"

"Maybe."

"Hmm," Edward hums while leaning forward and kissing my belly. "Did Eric do this, Bella?" Edward asks as he spreads my lips apart with one hand and uses the other to rub all around my clit. He brings his tongue down for a lick before pulling back.

"No," I pant.

Two of Edward's fingers enter me again, his thumb staying on my clit. I use my hands as leverage to thrust against his fingers. "How about this?"

"Eric didn't really have skills, Edward. Can we not talk about him, please?"

"OK. The bath is ready, let's get inside."

What? But he's gotten me so worked up. "You don't want to finish what we've started?"

"Oh, I plan to finish it."

"Now?"

"No, not now." Edward stands and steps into the tub, making room for me between his legs once he's positioned against the back. His cock is fully erect. "Get in, Bella. The warm water will relax you."

I'm a little miffed that he's not following through, but I'm not going to beg for it. The water is hotter than I'm used to, and I hiss when I sit between his legs. I reach over to turn on some cold water, but Edward pulls me back against him instead. "It'll be OK, Bella," he whispers in my ear. "Lean back. Just relax." I take a deep breath and lean my back against his chest. I do acclimate to the water as Edward holds me in his embrace. "I love this," he tells me.

"What?"

"You, me, just relaxing naked like this. It's so different from how we might have spent a Friday in the past. Plus, I get to play with your tits instead of pretending not to notice them."

I arch into his hand that's running a thumb over my nipple, then decide to give him a taste of his own medicine. I reach back and palm his erection, squeezing it gently. "I like that too," I moan as I tug down on his balls with my other hand. Edward's hips arch into my touch. "Tell me again why we aren't fucking on the bathroom floor?"

"Bella, how crass," Edward says in mock surprise. "Well, sex in the bathtub never works, and sex on the bathroom floor just doesn't sound appealing when I know I can make it phenomenal if we wait until later."

"How do you know that sex doesn't work in a bathtub?"

"The mechanics work, but the experience leaves something to be desired. All that natural lubrication gets washed away."

"Are you speaking from experience or as a doctor?"

"Do you really want to know the answer to that?" Edward asks as he pulls my hands from him and wraps them around my body.

"Yes. I'm not naïve, Edward. I know you've had sex before me. I'm actually pleased about that. You're clearly experienced. It's nice you know what to do."

He laughs at that. "Hmm, well to answer your question, I know it from both. Med school students talk about stupid shit, like porn scenes that aren't realistic. And then they try to act it out."

"You watch porn?"

I lived in a house with five guys during college. I've seen porn."

"Do you own porn?"

"I own a computer."

"Hmm."

"And you, Miss Bella?"

"OK, yes, I've seen porn. I'm more into reading it."

"Reading porn? Oh, like mommy porn. Bodice rippers, Bella? That doesn't fit the librarian image."

"I've got eclectic reading tastes. I read a little of everything."

"You can read it to me some time. I think I might like listening to you read porn, especially if you act it out while reading."

"Wearing my glasses, right?"

"Definitely wearing glasses." He hugs me then, kissing my shoulder. After awhile, Edward traces a hand up between my breasts, his fingertips running over my neck and jaw and round my face.

"What are you doing?" I ask amused.

"Memorizing how you feel. Hey Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"If we were still just friends and I told you, 'Hey Bella, you're my friend and I love you, man,' what would you say?"

"I'd say, 'I love you, too.'"

"But now that we're more than friends, it's too early to say it, right? It's like the clock started over a week ago?"

"Hmm, you're worried you lost your window?"

"No. I know it'll come around again. But I do, I mean I want you to know that. And when friends say that, it's like telling someone they're family. You're like family to me, Bella."

"But not like a sister, right?"

"Definitely not like a sister. Here, turn around a little so I can see your face. There. Bella," Edward says before giving me a sweet kiss, "you're very important to me. Actually, the most important thing in my life. What are you doing for Christmas this year?"

"Um, Angela and Ben invited me over," I say as I look down at his chest. "But I'm not sure I want to go. They're hosting for Ang's family this year and I'll feel like a fifth wheel."

"Spend it with me. Come home again with me. Please, Bella? I want to spend Christmas with you. I'm going to my parents again. Just for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day because I have office hours on the 26th. I want you with me. It won't feel right if you're not there. Please, Bella?"

"Shouldn't we ask your parents if it's OK?"

"Pssh. My mom already asked me if you're coming along."

"Really? OK."

"OK you'll come home with me?"

"Yeah. I want to wake up with you on Christmas morning." I want to wake up with Edward every morning, but I don't know how to tell him that.

"I love you, Bella. I do. I know it's too early, so you can think of it like friendship love if you want. But..."

I cut him off by kissing him soundly on the lips, turning in his lap so I'm face to face. Edward kisses me back, then moves his lips to my ear. "Is it OK that I told you that?"

I kiss him again, then pull back to look him in the eye. "Edward Cullen, if we were a cartoon I'd have a red heart pumping out of my chest. Thank you for telling me that. It's like a perfect Christmas gift. You feel like family to me, too. Since my dad died, I always feel loneliest around the holidays, but not this year. It's like you've filled up this space in my heart, and it makes me feel like I belong with someone again. I just... I love you, too, Edward. Like family, but like... I don't know... different, too, and... and thank you," I end with a grin and a kiss.

Later, I'm laying face down with my eyes closed on Edward's bed, having gotten out of the tub but not yet energized to get dressed. Edward decided to shave after our bath, so I don't feel any rush to get up. I'm resting my head on my hands, and a big grin fills my face. One leg is bent at the knee, the other stretched out with my foot hanging off the edge. "Oh Bella," Edward says as he enters his bedroom. "You're seriously testing my resolve to finish our fun times later." I feel a hand rub up my outstretched leg, moving up to first palm my ass and then play with my lips. I buck my hips back in response.

"I always thought that was a dumb idea, you know." I look open my eyes and look back at Edward, who is stroking his erection. "Wow, now _that_ is a beautiful view." And it is, making me instantly wet. Edward leans over my body, placing his erection between my legs. He slides inside me and I again buck back against him. "Oh Edward, I'm so glad you gave up on that silly notion to wait."

"Fuck, Bella. God, I love this." He thrusts in and out of me slowly, then snakes his hands underneath me, one going up to cup my breast and the other down to rub against my clit. Edward kisses my shoulder, panting as he thrusts. "You OK?"

"Yes," I pant back. His weight makes it more difficult to push back against his thrusts, but the postion feels incredible. Edward's cock hits me inside at just the right spot, and I moan with each tap against my g-spot. "So good. Really good. Fuck, really, really good. Just keep doing that."

"Faster?" Edward doesn't wait for my response. He speeds up, somehow pistoning into me while still pleasuring my clit. I'm breathing hard, and he's grunting above me. "Oh baby, fuck, I love you. I do, Bella. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," he says with each thrust. "Come on, Bella. Let go. Please baby, let go. Let me feel you come on my cock."

I do then, almost like his words send me over the edge. I convulse outwards from my core, my legs shaking through an incredibly intense orgasm. I'm vaguely aware of Edward still thrusting, grunting, and finally groaning out his release before he collapses on me. He quickly rolls to the side, pulling me with him and encicling me in his arms. I turn into his embrace so my back is on the bed and I can look up at him. "I liked that," I tell him with a kiss.

Edward laughs. "Oh, Bella, I liked it too. My willpower is for shit."

"I meant, I liked what you said."

"It's true."

I kiss him then, and Edward kisses back with soft pecks. He kisses my eyelids, and I kiss his nose and chin. Then I kiss his neck and lean down to kiss his chest, over his heart. "I love you, Edward, in a more than a friend's way, OK? I mean, I do. I love you and you make me so happy and make me feel so wanted and like I belong. And I haven't had that in a really long time, and... I just love you. Please don't leave me. I don't think I could take it." Shit, I'm saying whatever comes to mind and it sounds like a crazy person. I squeeze him tighter, afraid I'm scaring him away. I don't know how to stop this word vomit now that it's started. "Please Edward, just, please."

"Shh, Bella, shh. What's this about? Hey, you?" Edward pulls my teary face up to look at him. I don't know why I'm so emotional. The thought of him leaving, though, it scares the shit out of me. That I could have this and then lose it again. He kisses my tear-covered lips, and wipes his thumb under one of my eyes, cradling my face in his hand. "Baby, I'm not going to leave you. I already told you. You're the most important thing in my life. I love you."

I nod my head and hug him tightly, burying my face into his chest. "I'm sorry I'm so crazy and emotional. It's just, I haven't had this in a really long time. I haven't felt like I belonged to someone. I just want to belong to you, Edward, and you to belong to me. You know? God I sound horrible. I know I do. I'm sorry. It's just that it's the holidays, and I'm emotional, I think. And I'm so happy with you and that scare me, because I don't want to ever lose that. I promise I'm not some crazy possessive girlfriend. Fuck, what is _wrong_ with me?!"

Edward pulls my head up to his again, kisses me soundly, then says, "I like you being possessive. It gives me an excuse to do the same. I want you to belong to me, and I want to belong to you. Baby, it's only crazy if we don't feel the same way, OK?"

"I like that."

"What?"

"Baby. It's... It's not something you would have called me a couple of weeks ago."

"In my head, maybe. I like it, too. Fuck, Bella, how can I say this without freaking _you_ out? You're it for me, OK? I just... I know there won't ever be anyone else that makes me feel like this. You're my best friend, and my amazing girlfriend, and I want to take care of you and make decisions with you, and fuck, Bella, I want to be with you _all_ the time. I don't want you to sleep apart from me anymore. I don't want you to spend holidays with anyone else. I don't want to buy a house without you approving it. Fuck, I don't want to buy a _coffee table_ without your approval."

"Really? So, um, do you want to blow this joint?"

"What?"

"This place. This cold apartment that makes me worred that you're just transient here. Do you want to, maybe, move into my place with me?"

"I feel like that would be taking advantage of you. I was serious about not finding the right place, yet. I want you to help me find it, Bella. I want a place you're going to like, too."

"I like my house. But, I'd like it more if you were there with me. Maybe you can look for, I don't know, a vacation house or something."

Edward hugs me to him, and I sigh deeply against his chest. "Well, now that we've settled that issue, when should I move in?"

"Really!?" I say with a huge smile.

"If you're serious."

"Oh, Edward. I'm so, so serious about you. Do you want to move in this weekend?"

"But we had plans in Seattle involving Victoria's Secret. I'm not sure I can let go of those plans."

"I have a drawer full of lingerie that I will show you when we get home."

"OK. Let's be sure to grab your reading glasses from the library. I'm expecting a fashion show. With a book. That you'll read to me."

* * *

**A/N** - Please let me know what you think. I'm marking this complete because each chapter is essentially the equivalent of a complete hour-long television show. I don't know if I'll have time to write another one before xmas. I kind of like this Bella and Edward, though, so maybe I'll update with an outake at some point, but only if there's interest. But I don't know the interest unless you let me know, so reviews are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Quite a few of you asked for more, so here's another chapter.**

**Update as of 1/6/13 - I've redone this chapter to fit the premise of the fic, as each chapter is meant to represent the equivalent of an hour-long television episode. My original 4K-word update would have been a half-hour episode at best, which didn't sit well with me.**

* * *

Edward curls around me like a spoon in my bed on Saturday morning. We made a half-hearted attempt last night at starting the move by stuffing his clothing into garbage bags and bringing them to my place, but decided to leave everything else for today and tomorrow. "I remember when you moved into your apartment, Edward. That was a good day for me. I made a new friend."

"That was a good day for me, too," he says in a sleepy voice. "Though if I'm honest I immediately saw you as someone I wanted to get to know as more than a friend. In hindsight, I'm glad we were friends first. I don't think you would have been ready for a relationship with me back then. And it was probably good that I put the appropriate energy into my new practice. A relationship with you would have been a very tempting distraction."

"I'm not a distraction now?"

Edward chuckles and squeezes the hand that's cupped around my breast before brushing his thumb across my nipple. "Bella, you're always a distraction. But there's more room in my head for you now. Back then I was still getting familiar with patient records, figuring out the office systems, and trying to develop a working rapport with my nurse, as difficult as that can be."

"Why do you think we took so long to be together like this?" I ask him.

"I think we entered the dreaded 'friend zone' and that can be a hard place to leave. It's riskier to make a move with a friend."

"Speaking of a move, what time do you want to get started today?"

"Soon, baby, soon," Edward says as he squeezes me tightly, kisses my neck, and settles back into the pillow behind me. As he drifts back to sleep, I stay awake in his embrace and recall the day I first met him.

-/~~***~~~***~~~***~~~\-

Oomph. "Ouch! Oh, I'm so sorry. I was distracted. Are you OK?" I ask while a beautiful older women who is clearly not from Dickens regains her balance and manages to keep a medium-size box upright.

"I'll be fine. I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. I guess this box is bigger than I realized."

"I'm sure I was the one at fault. I was rushing with my head down. I'm Bella, by the way. Bella Swan. Are you moving in?" There is a small U-Haul in front of Dr. Hervey's old clinic and the street-side door to the upstairs apartment is propped open.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you Bella. My son Edward is moving in; he's taking over Dr. Hervey's practice and plans to rent the upstairs apartment until he's settled in town. I'm just helping him unload a few items. Edward was adamant that he didn't need movers because the unit upstairs is already sparsely furnished. I'm Esme Cullen. I'd shake your hand if my own weren't preoccupied," she says while juggling the box in her arms.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm sorry to interrupt your unloading. If you need anything, I'm just a couple of doors down in the library. I'd offer to help, but I'm supposed to open the library now. Stop by if there's anything I can do from there."

A few hours later the chime above the library door rings. I look up from my computer screen where I've been ordering new books and am struck by the beauty of the handsome man who walks inside. He's young, maybe in his late 20s, tall, and sophisticated looking, wearing fashionable jeans and a crisp college t-shirt. I don't recognize the logo until he's closer: University of Chicago. Hmm, so not from around here.

"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you, but are you Bella?"

He knows my name? This is definitely a surprise. "Yes, can I help you?"

"My mom mentioned she met you before she left town and said you work in the library. I'm Edward Cullen. I'm reopening the Dickens Clinic."

Recognition dawns and I stand to introduce myself, offering him a hand to shake. "Oh, right. Hello, Dr. Cullen. I'm Bella Swan. Welcome to Dickens."

"Thanks. Call me Edward," he says with a warm smile that puts tiny crinkles beside his ridiculously deep green eyes. Wow, this man is gorgeous. "I'm going to be living upstairs. We might see a lot of each other if you work in the library often."

"If the library is open, I'll be here. I'm the librarian. We're too small to have staff besides me, though sometimes the high school kids help out. Are you really planning to live in one of the apartments upstairs?" They're small, basic, furnished, and cheap, and frequently unoccupied. It doesn't seem the kind of place the town's doctor would live.

"It's only temporary until I have time to find something. It's just me, and I don't need much. I figured it would be convenient to be above the clinic."

"If the space starts to close in on you, I could help you find a rental in town or a cabin in the woods. People keep rental cabins and a few houses for the tourists, but I'm sure someone would be thrilled to offer you a long-term rental."

"Thanks, Miss? Mrs.? Swan," he says with a questioning tone. "I'll keep that in mind."

I laugh at that. "It's Miss, but please call me Bella."

"Bella, then," he says with another of his smiles. "So, aside from wanting to meet my new neighbor, I stopped by to ask a favor. Perhaps not a very neighborly omen, but I'm stuck and I promise I won't always be this needy."

I laugh again. "I don't mind needy. Helping is what neighbors do for each other. Besides, I told your mom I was here if you needed anything. What can I do for you?"

"Can I borrow a box cutter or a scissors? I'm kind of fumbling up there. My mom taped up my boxes with industrial-strength packing tape; remind me to never let her help pack again," he laughs. "I think she could pack museum pieces."

I scramble around in my drawer and find a box cutter. It comes in handy in the library when I receive boxes of books. "Here you go. I don't need it back until Thursday, when I'm supposed to receive a book shipment."

"Thank you! You're a lifesaver. I'll bring it by later this afternoon if you'll still be here."

"I'm here until 5:00 today. And I'll be here tomorrow for three hours starting at 11:00."

"Do you always work Saturdays and Sundays. You get time off, right?"

"Oh, actually I have quite a lot of free time. I only work three-quarter time, but I try to arrange some of my hours so people can use the library when they're not working. I still take plenty of weekends off."

Edward comes through the door at 4:55 when I'm straightening my desk to leave. "Hi, Bella. Thanks for the box cutter," he says almost shyly. He looks freshly showered and changed, now wearing khaki shorts and a short-sleeved, button-down shirt. "Um, can I take you to an early dinner in thanks?"

"That's sweet, but you don't have to do that."

"If you have plans, I understand. But if you're free, I would really like to get to know you. I could use a friend in town. You're the first person I've met. Actually, the only person I've met aside from the mayor who I talked with when I was considering taking over the practice. And Leah, of course."

"OK, then. But there aren't many choices for food in town. We could go to the café in the square. Maybe I can introduce you to a few more people, too. Everyone is very happy you're reopening the clinic, Edward. People are creatures of habit here; the idea of going to a family doctor in Port Angeles is unappealing. I think you'll find everyone very welcoming."

"To be honest, I'm kind of nervous about opening up the clinic on Monday. It's a big step, and the business side of running a practice will be new for me."

"Dr. Hervey was meticulous. I bet you'll find it easy to pick up where he left off. Are you going to keep Leah as your nurse? She did most of the administrative work for the office."

"That's the plan. Leah might not want to work with _me_, though."

"Oh, I don't know. Leah's very loyal, including to patients. She can be a bit rough around the edges, but once you get to know each other I'm sure it'll be great." The truth is, I've never been a big fan of Leah's. She's my age and married to Jared, a gruff logger who rarely socializes with people in town. Given our similar ages, one would think we might be friends, but Leah and I have never gelled. Maybe it's me. I've tended to connect better with people in town who are older than me, but then I haven't been back for very long and I've spent a lot of that time in my own head. Maybe putting a little effort into getting to know Edward would be good for me.

At the café, Jessica and Mike Newton are having dinner at a table near the door. Jess, only a year older than me, moved to town when I was a senior in high school. She met our mayor Sam Uley in Olympia when she was working as a food server at a mayoral convention in the capitol. Apparently it was a fast-and-furious romance, and she moved to Dickens thinking he was the love of her life. It turned out that Mike was the love of her life. Despite their 25-year age difference, they've been going strong ever since the big blow-up between Sam and Mike. The love triangle was big news in Dickens, and there's still tension between the two men, but they've largely patched up their friendship. Recently, Sam's moved on with Emily Young, the new police chief who took over for my dad. They have an odd but strangely romantic relationship.

"Hi Jess. Hi Mike. This is Dr. Edward Cullen. He'll be opening up the clinic again on Monday."

"Bella, hi! Dr. Cullen, it's so nice to meet you!" Jess beams as she stands and gives Edward a welcome hug. Jess has always been very demonstrative. Mike clears his throat and Edward backs away from Jess, a little shocked by the hug.

"Um, hello Dr. Cullen. It's nice to meet you," Mike says.

Edward shakes his hand. "You, as well. Thank you for the welcome."

"Mike runs Newton's, the outdoor store. He can hook you up with any back-country gear you need," I explain. "Where's Mikey tonight?" I ask Mike and Jess.

"Oh, we wanted a night out on our own and Mike wanted an early dinner so we could have time alone at home before picking up Trey," Jess says with a wink and rub of Mike's shoulder. It's no secret they have a healthy sex life. "Trey is with his grandpa tonight," she explains. Mike's dad, Michael Newton Sr., opened the store 50 years ago. Oddly, my dad was a good friend to both Mike Sr. and Jr., perhaps because they were all bachelors until Mike married Jess. At my dad's funeral, they told me how much my dad would talk about me with pride during their fishing and hunting trips.

"Bella, are you up for leading the hike to Lake Angeles next Saturday?" Mike asks. "You know that hike like the back of your hand; you'd be great. I've got 11 customers who I should contact with a cancellation notice by tomorrow if you don't want to work it."

"Sure, Mike. I can help out."

"Not help. I'll pay you like I would any guide. If you like it, maybe you could do more hikes this summer. Sue will be out of commission from her knee surgery all summer."

"Sue Clearwater? How's she doing?" Edward asks. He must have already studied some of his patient files.

"Not so great. She's in quite a bit of pain and the physical therapy is hard," Jess explains.

"I'll give her a call and see if she's OK with me stopping by. I know her surgeon is in Port Angeles, but sometimes it's helpful to have your family doctor nearby."

"That would be nice, Edward," I tell him sincerely. "Enjoy your dinner," I tell Jess and Mike. "Come on, Edward, let's grab a table."

Edward and I get to know each other slowly over dinner. A few more locals arrive for dine-in or take-out and I introduce them to Edward as our new Dr. Cullen. I notice he doesn't offer anyone else to call him Edward as he did for me earlier.

"You seem to know everyone, Bella. Were you born and raised here?"

"Born, but only partially raised. I lived here with my dad in high school, and then moved back last October."

"Where were you in between high school and last October?"

"School. I completed my Masters at the University of Washington a year ago. I stuck around Seattle for a while until I decided to come home and serve as the town's librarian."

"I attended med school and did my residency in Seattle. My folks live in Green Lake; it's where I spent my high school years, too."

"So, University of Chicago?"

"How'd you know that?"

"You were wearing a t-shirt earlier."

Edward laughs. "Oh, good eye. Must have been my six-pack abs that drew you to that little emblem on my chest."

"What?! No, it just caught my eye as an obvious sign that you're not from around here."

"Relax, Bella, I'm just kidding. I've hardly had time the last few years to work on my physique. It was my lame attempt at self-deprecating humor."

"Oh. Well, you look fine to me, Edward. I guess I didn't get the humor because I don't think anyone would look at you and find fault with your physique."

Edward's cheeks pink a little, as do mine. "Anyway," he says to fill the silence, "I got my undergraduate degree at the U of C. Chicago was great, but the UDub was my first choice for medical school. We could have seen each other there without realizing it, though our classes were probably on opposite ends of the campus and I didn't have much of a life outside of med school."

"Yeah, my program was pretty intense too, though I let loose a little last summer. I'm respectable Bella in Dickens, though. It wouldn't look proper if the town librarian lived a wild and crazy life," I say with a soft chuckle.

"Well, your secret's safe with me. And anyway, I carry those same public expectations. The town doctor is supposed to be nearly as prim and proper as the town librarian. We could get our freak on together in private and no one would be the wiser."

I cough at this. "What freak are you speaking about?" I ask somewhat shocked.

"I like to disco," Edward says with a straight face. "My disco ball made the trip safely and the living room in my small apartment is just big enough for boogying if I push the furniture aside. I'm partial to the _Saturday Night Fever_ soundtrack, but now there are such good dance songs by artists like Taylor Swift that I've started to branch beyond my disco roots."

"Really?!" I ask, a little confused by this side of Edward but not wanting to judge too harshly.

"No," he laughs. "Not really. Wow, you're easy to tease."

"You can fool me once, Edward, but I rarely let someone fool me twice," I smirk.

"Oh, it's on Bella."

On Sunday, Edward spends a couple of hours in the library. He pesters me for suggestions on what to read, but it's quiet and I don't mind his funny questions.

"So, Miss Bella, if I wanted to read something to put my mind at ease about this big decision I made to move to Dickens, what would you suggest?"

"Hmm, well that is a tough one, Dr. Cullen. All big decisions come with risk. But maybe what you need is encouragement that the path of life will be filled with all kinds of experiences - good and bad - based on the decisions you make and don't make. Ultimately, though, those experiences are all valuable. How about a little light reading?"

"Light reading? That sounds like a heavy topic."

"Yes, but when it's handled in metered verse, it can be quite enjoyable. Unless you're six years old and trying to read it by yourself."

"Metered verse?" Edward asks with a smirk, but follows behind me as I walk to the children's section.

"Well, specifically, anapestic tetrameter, but who's counting...," I say as I hand him _Oh the Places You'll Go_ by Dr. Seuss.

"OK, we'll put this one in the pile," he says seriously while taking the book from me.

"Now, Miss Bella, I'm new in town and don't know many people yet. However, I _have_ met a lovely woman who works in the library. I think we're going to be great friends. But it's been awhile since I've had to make new friends, so I could be out of practice. Do you have a suggestion for a book that would help me hone my friendship skills?"

I laugh at this, but compose myself so I can answer seriously.

"Dr. Cullen, you seem to be a natural. But if you'd like to refresh your knowledge of the subject, there's always the classic Dale Carnegie book, _How to Win Friends and Influence People._ I happen to keep both the original and revised versions in the reference section, though I'll let you check out one if you promise to return it in good condition."

"Why both versions?"

"I find the revision interesting for what was omitted."

"Really? What was left out?"

"Well, for one, there's a section on improving marital relations in the original that didn't make it into the 1980s version."

"I'm not married, as you know, but it seems that information could come in handy someday. I'll take the original version."

"The final point in the marital relations chapter is guidance to read another book. As a librarian, I can get behind that advice."

"To read? Really? What does that have to do with marital relations?" Edward asks confused.

"Well, specifically, the advice was to read a good book on sex. In the 1930s you couldn't just Google 'sex' to find out how to make your partner happy in bed."

"Ah, good point. Thank goodness for the Internet. Mine will be hooked up later this week, so since I can just Google 'sex' I won't need a book on that topic. Unless, of course, you think there's a book I _should_ read."

"No, I think you can find what you need on the Internet," I smirk at him. The chime above the door rings then and the mood between us shifts immediately. We go from playful banter to awkward as Emily Young enters the library dressed in her sheriff's uniform.

"Hello Bella. I see you're busy. I can come back later."

"No, it's OK. Chief Young, I'd like to introduce you to Dr. Edward Cullen. He's re-opening the clinic tomorrow."

"Hello, young man," Emily says in her gruff, firm voice. "Welcome to Dickens. We're good people here. You let me know of any trouble, though."

Edward clears his voice, shuffles his books to one arm, and shakes hands with Emily. "Thank you, chief. It's nice to meet you."

Emily glances down at Edward's pile and points to Dale Carnegie's book. "Great book, there. Taught me everything I know about being personable and friendly. OK, then, I'll catch you young'uns later. Bella, I'll stop by later in the week. I'd like to put in a few requests for more serial killer novels. That last one was a page turner."

Once Emily exits the library, Edward gives me a funny look as if to ask if she was real. "Emily is Mayor Uley's new lady love," I tell Edward, feeling like a gossip.

"You know, I can see them together. I bet they make an oddly romantic couple."

"Yes, exactly! Emily's relatively new in town – been here about 10 months. My dad hired her as his deputy, actually."

"Oh, you called her chief. Did your dad retire?"

"Um, no. He passed away last fall. Cancer."

"Bella, I'm so sorry. That's rough. Is that why you moved home?"

"Yes and no. I didn't know about his cancer until his last night. My neighbor Billy Black called me home, said it was urgent and to hell with my dad's wishes. My dad hadn't wanted me to know about his illness. Thankfully Billy got ahold of me in time for me to say goodbye. My dad wasn't very coherent, and was in a lot of pain. Billy thinks he was able to let go after hearing my voice and feeling me hold his hand." My voice is quivering a little at the end, and I'm not sure where this need to share with Edward is coming from. I've not talked much about my dad since he died.

"Hey, Bella, it's OK. You don't have to talk about this if you don't want to. I didn't mean to pry. But I'm here if you ever need a friend to talk with. I'd like to think we're friends, anyway," Edward says gently.

"Sorry. I haven't talked about it much," I say after I've cleared my voice. "Thanks for the offer, Edward." After a pause I smile at him and add, "And, um, I'd like to think of you as a friend, too. Come on, I'll give you the form to get a library card so you can check out those books."

-\~~***~~~***~~~***~~~/-

Edward's gentle breathing turns into loud snores. I turn around in his embrace and he flops onto his back, still asleep and snoring. His mouth is open. The sniffles he started to get last night must be making it difficult to breathe through his nose. I can't help but laugh to myself. This is the most unattractive pose I've ever seen from Edward, and he's still ridiculously handsome. Still, makes me as a mere mortal realize that he's human, too.

I rise from the bed to shower and change. As I pull on a UDub sweatshirt over ratty jeans, Edward sits and yawns out a loud stretch. "Rested?" I ask him.

"In your bed, always."

"In _our_ bed," I smile at him. He puts his arm out and pulls me down to sit on his lap when I take his hand.

"Mmm, yes," he nuzzles into my neck. "We get to add new labels to each other: roomies. You smell good."

"Strawberry shampoo," I remind him. "We have to be sure to grab the Right Guard Musk from your bathroom."

"Edward au naturale isn't appealing enough?" he laughs at me.

"Oh, Edward, you're always appealing. Even when you're loudly snoring and have horrible morning breath," I laugh.

"Well, I have my own toothbrush here already, so I can remedy that," he says while pushing me off his lap and strutting naked to the bathroom. As Edward completes his morning routine, I dig around in his garbage bags of clothing to find jeans and the t-shirt he wore the last time he made a move, leaving them on the bed before heading into the kitchen to make coffee and toast.

"Hello, roomie," a soft voice says in my ear as arms wrap around my waist. "Thank you for pulling out my clothes."

"You were wearing that outfit when I met you." I turn around and run my hands up his torso. "Your six-pack abs drew me in," I say as I lift up his t-shirt to reveal his abs for a kiss against his skin. "Well, four-pack, or whatever," I joke as I let the shirt fall back into place.

"Your beautiful eyes drew _me_ in. Each time you introduced me to someone new that day, I had to look away from you out of politeness. It was very annoying."

"Oh really?"

"People must have thought I was a prick. I wanted them to go away so I could turn my focus back on you."

"Hey Edward?"

"Yes?" he asks, cupping my face as I look up to him.

"I love you."

Edward kisses me softly on the lips, then hugs my tightly. "And I love you. Let's get on with this move so we can love each other all over this house in various states of undress. I'm a firm believer in christening a new home."

"How about an old home?"

"Yes, that too."

After re-taping boxes from the library that had been flattened for recycling, we begin packing up his few possessions. Edward was right when he said he didn't need much. Aside from his clothing, his apartment contains very few personal items. From the living room, we need to only box up photos, music CDs, and a few DVD movies. He has a nice stereo set but decides to place that in an unboxed state in the middle of the front seat of my truck. His bathroom and linen closet take only 20 minutes to pack, and his kitchen only a half hour. Two and a half hours after we started, Edward's apartment is cleaned of his personal affects and loaded into the back of my truck.

"Wow, you really have been living a nearly transient life. Is there anything you would have missed if you had to pack up and leave on short notice?" I ask, dumbfounded by how little he has.

"You, baby. I would have missed you," Edward says with a sloppy kiss against my check and hands that roam my back to grab my ass, pulling me against him.

"Eww, quit slobbering," I laugh. "Besides, the christening doesn't start until your meager possessions are placed somewhere permanent in your new abode."

"Says who?"

"That's the unwritten law, Edward: 'A house shall not be christened until all items are unboxed and placed into their rightful new locations.'"

"Oh, please, that's not an unwritten law. And anyway, it's incomplete, covering only the new location. The one I've heard is 'An old house shall be honored through the pleasuring of the bodies one last time prior to the christening of the new house. This is an important and unbreakable rule.'"

"Are those bodies writhing in the throes of passion?" I chuckle as Edward starts lifting my sweatshirt over my head. We're in the kitchen, where we finished our final walk through to make sure we haven't missed anything. Apparently we missed following an important and unbreakable rule, which Edward intends to rectify.

"Oh, there will be passion. I'm sure of it," he says while unhooking my bra and sliding it off my arms. "Wow, that's a good look for you, Bella. Worn jeans and shirtless. You really have the most beautiful breasts." Edward cups one and rubs his thumb across my nipple. He lifts my breast slightly and kisses the swell. "It's a good thing you kept your doctor in Port Angeles. I'm not sure I could have kept my professional distance with you in a hospital gown on my examination table."

"You know, it's funny, but my profession lends itself to one of your fantasies and your profession lends itself to one of mine."

"Miss Bella, I'm shocked. Would you like me to play doctor today?" Edward says while feeling for the pulse in my throat with one hand, kissing the other side of my neck, and unbuttoning and unzipping my pants with the other hand.

"I've never done that, but there's something strangely erotic about a handsome doctor doing a thorough examination."

"Are you even remotely bi-curious?" he asks.

"What?! Is this where you share that one of your fantasies is a threesome?"

"No, but you see a woman doctor. I'd like to know how deep-seated this particular fantasy is."

"Oh, so the question is rooted in jealousy. Well, sir, the fantasy is _very_ specific. It extends only to a particular doctor, whose last name is a six-letter word that starts with C and ends with N. He sometimes behaves like a five-letter word that starts with C and ends with N."

Edward's mouth pulls back from my neck but his hands keep working on pushing my pants and underwear off my legs. When I step out of them and toe off my shoes and socks he looks me in the eyes, sporting a somewhat confused face. "Cajun?" he asks.

"No," I laugh at him. "Clown, Edward. You sometimes act like a clown."

"Oh, well in that case...," he says as he bends to hoist me over his shoulder. I give a laughing scream from the shock of being lifted, then an oomph when he flops me down on the bare mattress. It's stained and very unappealing.

"Can we not do this on a disgusting mattress? I had no idea what sins your clean sheets hid."

"Hmm, well a proper examination is done in a doctor's office. Wait here. I'll be back. Oh, and I'm taking your clothes with me."

"What? What about all that 'honoring of the old house' bullshit?" I laugh.

"It's a vague rule. It extends to the building generally. I'll be right back," he says with a waggle of his eye brows and a quick kiss to my lips.

I hear Edward run down the stairs and then run back in less than a minute. When he comes into the bedroom, he's carrying a hospital gown and a blanket. "You can't seriously expect me to put that on and leave this place."

"Bella, doctor's orders. Put the gown on, ties in the front. I'll step out of the room to give you some privacy."

I laugh at this, but slide the gown on as directed. "I'm done, Dr. Cullen."

"Oh goodie," Edward smirks when he pops back into the room. "Follow me, Miss. I need you in the examination room."

"Edward, I'm not walking outside in this outfit. No way."

"We're taking the back steps. The alley is deserted. Besides, who said anything about walking outside." Edward ushers me out of the room and down the back steps. When we hit the landing at the bottom he pokes his head out the door, turns back to drape the blanket around me, then picks me up bridal style and pushes the door open with his back. I look around frantically to make sure no one can see us. The alley and back parking lot do appear deserted. "Bella, a little help, please," Edward huffs while nodding at the door, his arms occupied by holding me. I reach out and pull open the door, and sigh deeply when we're safely inside.

"Wow, that was an adrenalin rush. Don't do that again," I say with a gentle slap against his shoulder.

"What? You need an examination. I happen to have a couple of examination tables here. It makes perfect sense." He says this with a bit of a huff, clearly needing to put me down.

"Let me walk, Edward," I laugh as he walks down the hall.

"I prefer 'Dr. Cullen,' Miss Bella. And we're almost there."

Edward pushes open examination room two, the one closest to the back door, then sets me down gently on the table. Lean back, miss. I'll just be a minute."

I hear him rush down the hall, hopefully to lock the back door, and then hear rustling out in the hallway. When he steps back into the room, Edward is in his white lab coat and nothing else. At least I think he has on nothing else - the coat is buttoned and his legs are bare. His stethoscope hangs loosely around his neck.

"Lean back, Miss Bella. I'll just check your pulse points."

It's hard not to laugh through this, but I manage to keep it to a contained grin while Edward slips the cold stethoscope against my neck. "Hmm, yes, your pulse is racing. I'm going to place your arm above your head, like this. Please hold it there." Edward slips the scope into my gown, placing it on my chest. His pinky rubs over my nipple while he listens to my heart beat. "Yes, very, very rapid. I'm afraid you have a condition known as Rapidosiphus Pulsatitus Mustnowgetlaid, Miss Bella. It's quite serious. Luckily I'm the foremost expert in curing RPM."

"Oh, that sounds dreadful. What is the cure, Dr. Cullen?"

"It involves making the affliction worse before it can get better. Now, Miss Bella," Edward says as he undoes the upper tie and pulls open the top of my gown to reveal one breast, "this erect nipple is a side affect of Rapidosiphus Pulsatitus Mustnowgetlaid. I suspect the problem extends to your other nipple as well. Let me just check," he says while snaking his hand under the gown still covering my right breast. "Yes, it's definitely spread," he confirms with a gentle pinch of said nipple. "I'm going to pull out the stirrups so you can rest your legs in them. I think it will be more comfortable for you while the condition worsens. Don't worry, we will cure this current affliction before the day is done. Unfortunately, it's a problem that tends to recur. But I'm on call if you need my assistance again. That's one of the services I offer as your specialist in RPM care."

"Is there pain and suffering with this affliction?"

"I'm told there's not, and if there is, then the cure isn't being done properly. Unfortunately, there are far too many quack doctors out there. You must only come to me, Miss Bella. I'm quite firm on this point. My treatment is exclusive, but I promise that the care will be anything but painful," Edward smirks while putting my feet in the stirrups. "Can you scoot your bottom down to the edge of the table, Miss Swan? I need to check your pulse point in your upper leg."

I laugh a little while I scoot down as requested, feeling a little silly but also turned on by this role play. Who would have thought?

"Oh, yes, the pulse is equally rapid here," he says while holding two fingers against my upper thigh.

"If it's rapid in one place, wouldn't it be rapid everywhere? I mean, it's all pulsing from the heart, right?"

"Miss Bella, clearly you know something about human anatomy. You're correct, but I find that I can assess the strength of the pulse and the side affects better if I examine your entire body. Now here, for instance," he says as his fingers slip against my folds, "I notice that you have a severe side affect of RPM. That moisture is unusual, is it not?"

"Well, it's oddly not at all unusual when I'm in your presence, Dr. Cullen."

"Is that so? That is an interesting development. I think I need to take a closer look. Let me just adjust your robe like so. There, now that you're completely exposed I can see the severity of your case: the rapid breathing, the flushed skin, the pebbled nipples, the moisture. If I do this, for instance," Edward says while inserting two fingers in me and rubbing my clit with his thumb, "I see that your body reacts in the fashion typical to this affliction. That squirming you feel compelled to do - is it made worse when I massage the breast like so?"

"Well it does feel good, but I can't say it lessens the squirming."

"Sometimes warmth can help, as well," Edward says before he huffs a hot breath over my nipple. "Now, this technique might be non-traditional, but I've found it to be very helpful." Edward's lips descend onto my nipple and he sucks and rolls his tongue around my peak while inside his mouth. His fingers, meanwhile, continue their movements in and out of me while his thumb strokes my clit. I squirm and moan a little because despite the silliness of our role play, his actions have me wanting to get laid now most definitely.

"Dr Cullen, perhaps if there were something larger to insert inside me the affliction would be cured. Do you have anything larger than your fingers? They feel good, but it's as though my body is telling me to thrust hard against something large."

"Listening to your body is a major step in treating RPM. I have a medical instrument, but it's metal and would be quite cold. Is your body wanting something warm or cold?"

"Definitely nothing cold. I need something warm, hot even. Something thick and long and hot. Perhaps you have something on your person like that? What's in your pockets?" I ask with a laugh. This is a little ridiculous and tough to keep it up.

"Oh, I'm afraid I don't have anything in my pockets," Edward laughs and smirks. He clears his throat to start again. "Now, under my coat I do have an appendage that works much better than my fingers. Just a moment while I ready myself. There. With my coat unbuttoned I'm better able to deliver your treatment. How does this feel?"

"Mmm, long and thick and hard. This is very good. I want to thrust. Will that be OK?"

"Definitely OK," Edward says softly, his face changing to a look of adoration as he holds my hips and pumps in and out slowly. "Hey Bella?" he asks, stepping out of the silly role play.

"Yeah?" I ask just as softly.

"Touch yourself, baby."

I move my hands from where they're gripping the side of the table to place one on my breast and the other on my clit, rubbing the fingers of both in a soft and slow circular motion. Edward moves one of his hands up to my neck, wrapping his long fingers around the back and using his thumb to stroke my jaw bone, cheek, and earlobe. We speed up our thrusting slightly, and I can tell that Edward is getting close. He's trying to hold out for me, but I'm not sure I can come like this. It doesn't matter, though. We'll have plenty of opportunity for both of us to achieve bliss again now that we'll be living together.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask him.

"You,... how soft... and warm... and tight... and fantastic... this feels," Edward grunts through his thrusts. "I'm close baby. Are you close yet?"

I shake my head no. "It's OK, Edward. I want you to come inside me. It's OK, honest." Edward looks at me with a grimace on his face, trying to contain his orgasm. He doesn't believe me that it's OK, and I don't want to make him feel like this was a mistake. I pull my legs from the stirrup and wrap them around his waist, then sit up and grab his ass, encouraging him to keep going. "Edward, look at me. I want to watch you." He thrusts gently and bends to kiss me, then rests his forehead on mine. With his hands on my ass, he begins pumping faster, then pulls his head away from me and groans out his release. I run my hands up his back, locking my legs behind him to keep him tight against me, and kiss his neck. "Did you enjoy that Dr. Cullen?"

"Oh, Bella, I love you. I'm a little bummed I didn't finish you off, though." He leans down to kiss me, taking my face in his hands. "You have to let me make it up to you when we get home."

"You have nothing to make up. Maybe I'm not the role-playing type after all," I chuckle softly.

"No?"

I shake my head no and kiss his chest. "I think I like being just Bella and Edward."

"Just Bella is more than enough for me, baby," Edward says softly. "Let's clean up and go home."

Edward goes into doctor mode to clean up the examination room. "I don't want Leah to clean up after us," he laughs. "That would just be creepy." He puts on his own clothes and brings me mine, then puts the gown and his lab coat in the clinic's dirty laundry pile, which is handled by a service. Once we leave the examination room, one would be hard pressed to find any evidence of our shenanigans.

When we unload the last box from the truck, I look around my living room at the boxes and like knowing that Edward's things are inside the house, even if we haven't found a place for anything yet. "Let's replace the stereo system in here with yours; it's a lot nicer," I tell him. "We can move this old one into the guest room. You can put your pictures and stuff wherever you want. I don't mind if you move things around on the shelves beside the fireplace or hang things on the walls. What should we do about all your clothes? Do you want to get another dresser for the bedroom, or should we pack seasonal clothes in boxes in the attic and make room in the dresser? There should be room already in the closet for anything you need to hang. I don't have many clothes in there - just a few skirts, a couple of dresses and several blouses. Oh, and my shoes strewn on the floor. I can clean those up to make room for yours."

"Bella," Edward says while pulling me into my arms, "thank you. He kisses me on the lips and rests his forehead against mine. "It's obvious that you're comfortable with this. That means a lot to me. I know it could feel like I'm invading your space. Let me know what I can do to prevent you from feeling that way, OK? Or tell me if I do something that makes you feel that way."

"Edward, you're not invading my space. I want you to move in. I want all your things to find a home in this house. If we do it slowly I think I'll go a little batty. I don't want to live amongst unpacked items, but more importantly, I want to feel like you're settled here with me."

"I'm not going anywhere, Bella. I want to be here with you, to meld our lives together more firmly. In fact, I have a couple of phone calls to make. A few people need to know that I have a new address."

"Yeah? Who are you going to tell?" I smile at him.

"Well, my parents first. They already know we cancelled the trip to Seattle this weekend, but I didn't explain the reason. They might think we're going a little fast, but they'll be supportive. My brother Emmett will give me a virtual high five. I should warn you now before you meet him at Christmas: Emmett can be a little crass. Oh, my mom said he's bringing his girlfriend home for Christmas. That should help make it more comfortable for you. She'll be new to the Cullen experience as well."

"The Cullen experience?"

"My mom goes a bit over the top at Christmas. I apologize in advance."

"I've hardly done anything for Christmas this year. I put up a few lights in the library, but I wasn't really in the mood to decorate my own house this year. Maybe we should get a tree, though. Do you want to get a tree?"

"It's fine, baby. We can if you want, but don't do it on account of me."

"I think I want to. I'm ready now, you know? There's a box of ornaments and lights upstairs that I took from my dad's place. It's still early in the day. We can get a tree from the lot next to Newtons and decorate it tonight. It only took us 2 hours to pack your things and clean the apartment. Let's unpack just as quickly and get a tree before dinner. OK?"

Edward hugs me tightly and kisses my temple. "OK, baby. I'm up for being decisive. I vote for boxing our summer clothes in the attic so we can use the furniture you already have. You work on separating out your summer items while I mess with switching out the stereo system, and then we'll unpack the rest. I'll put away the kitchen food - there's not much of it - and we can put the dishes and utensils in the attic for now. You can help me find a home for my pictures and the few books I have. Sound good?"

"Sounds great."

We make quick work of our chore and by 5:00 pm have unpacked or stored all of Edward's items. I've never completed a move so quickly. When I look around my living room again, it now has evidence of Edward living in the house. The blanket that he used to keep over his couch is draped over mine, and the photo of his family is on top of the mantle between the photo of me and my dad and one of my mom, me and Phil at their wedding.

Edward enters the back door after placing the flattened boxes into my truck for recycling. He pulls me into an embrace and waltzes me across the living room. "Where are we going to put the tree?" he asks when he dips me near the front windows.

"Here, in the window. We'll move the chair near the fireplace."

He pulls me up and we spin into the center of the room. "OK. Let's go get a tree."

"You weren't kidding about your dancing skills."

"What?"

"When I met you, you told me that you liked to boogy," I laugh at him. "You're good at it. Seems like you've had some professional training."

"Hmm, yes. You've discovered a skeleton in my closet. My mom made us take dance lessons when Emmett and I were in high school. We pleaded against it, and when she didn't relent we at least insisted they take place outside the city. I think it's become more hip for boys to take dance since I was in high school, but trust me when I tell you that I would have been mortified if my high school friends learned about it at the time. Ironically, though, it made Emmett a better football player. His coach praised him for his footwork."

At the Christmas tree lot, choices are slim this close to the holiday. I make the best of it and intentionally pick a Charlie Brown tree with sparse branches and a curvy top. Edward insists on paying, and he pays for the take-out dinner we pick up from the Chinese restaurant in town. "Is this going to be a trend, Edward?" I ask from my spot behind the wheel before starting the truck.

"What's that, baby?"

"You paying for things. You need to let me contribute, too."

"Yes, well, we need to talk about that. I know you don't have a mortgage, but I want to pay you something for living in the house, Bella. There are utilities and real estate taxes. I can pay for those."

"What? No way. You can contribute to those, but you can't pay them all. I didn't ask you to move in with me so I could make money. I'll consider splitting our expenses. After a month, we can see approximately how much we spend and if it's easier, we can split responsibilities - like you pay for groceries and I pay for utilities. OK?"

"We'll figure it out, Bella. But let me just treat you this weekend. I'd like to do that. I was going to take you on a proper date in Seattle, but instead we're moving me into your house and decorating a Christmas tree. I love that we're spending our Saturday doing these things, but I want to treat you. OK?"

"OK," I say as I lean across the seat and kiss Edward on the cheek.

Our three-block drive home is quick, but setting up the tree is another matter. We put the take-out food in the oven to keep warm while we wrestle with my antiquated Christmas tree stand and a tree trunk that takes some wrangling before it cooperates with the screw holds. Both our hands are full of sap when we step back and look at the tree in the window. It smells good and looks better, so despite our scratched arms and faces I grin proudly at my first Christmas tree. "I love it."

"Me too. Decorate now or after we eat?"

"Let's eat and then decorate." We eat in the living room and stare at our spindly tree, admiring how it fills my large living room with warmth and Christmas color. In between bites of General Tso's chicken, I unpack ornaments and Christmas decorations and lay them out on the coffee table.

"I love that you have so many homemade ornaments. Who made this one?" Edward asks while holding up a carved Santa.

"My dad. Every year we'd each make three new ornaments. His were usually carvings, though there was the year he appeased my pleading to do Shrinky Dinks." I pull out a small box that contains six very unfortunate-looking Shrinky Dink ornaments, individually drawn and cut in the shape of North Pole characters. "I was 9," I explain. "It's easier to tell what they are if you squint," I laugh.

"Oh, I don't know. This is Mrs. Claus, this is Santa, and these are, um, red and green blobs."

"They're supposed to be elves," I laugh again.

"Did you always spend Christmas with your dad?"

"Yeah, that was the custody arrangement. I spent Thanksgivings with my mom and Christmases with my dad. We kept that pattern even after I moved in with my dad for high school. My mom spent Christmas with Phil's family, and while I was welcome, Dickens at Christmastime was always where I wanted to be. Phil's family is in southern California, near Palm Springs."

I pull out my dad's stocking from the box and place it over my lap. "We should hang this. Mine is in the box somewhere, too. Do you have a stocking? We need one for you."

"My parents hang stockings."

"But here. We need a stocking for you here. I'll make one, OK?"

Edward leans over and kisses me. "OK. I'll clean up the food so we can string the lights."

By 10:00 pm, the tree is decorated and I've fashioned together a stocking for Edward out of an old green blanket and red ribbon, his name crudely written in glitter glue. "I'll make you a better one next year," I tell him.

"I love it, just like it is. Here, sit with me." Edward is sitting in my lounge chair with his feet on the ottoman. We moved it from its normal spot by the window to nearer the fireplace, which is currently crackling and sending warmth into the living room. I climb into his lap and lean my head on his shoulder while we gaze at the lights of our tree. My house has never felt more cozy. "I can't believe this is where I'm living now," Edward says with awe.

"I'm glad you are. This feels so right, Edward. Thank you for moving in with me." I kiss his neck and settle back against his chest. He hugs me tightly and murmurs something into my hair. "What?" I ask him.

"I'm just happy, Bella. I love you, baby."

We spend the rest of the evening swapping stories about our Christmases as children. When the fire dies, I unfold from Edwards lap and get ready for bed. It occurs to me that I've already picked a side of the bed, settling on the right and spooned from behind by Edward. We both settle into the middle, where the indent from my years of sleeping has imprinted on this mattress that was once in my dad's house. "Let's get a new mattress, Edward," I yawn out as I settle into his embrace. "That seems a very couply thing to do, and anyway I've been thinking of replacing this bargain basement one."

"OK, baby. We'll go into Port Angeles tomorrow. We still have some christening to do in this house, but I'm too tired to do a proper job of it. Do you mind?"

I turn around in his embrace and kiss his lips. "I'll survive," I joke, but the way he kisses me back makes me think he didn't catch the humor. "Hey, shh," I say as I pull back from his lips. "Edward, I was joking. I like just cuddling, too. Let's go to sleep. I'm tired and incredibly happy. Today was a great day." I turn around again so my back is to his front and hear Edward sigh contentedly behind me.

The last thing I remember before falling asleep is Edward telling me he loves me. Sometime in the middle of the night I wake from a very pleasant dream. As consciousness claims me, I realize my dream was fueled by Edward's actual attentions, his lips kissing the inside of my legs. "You're awake," he smiles at me. "You were so tempting, baby. Do you mind if I continue?"

I'm already wet and when I writhe my bottom on the bed, Edward pushes my legs apart and licks me from bottom to top, ending at my clit, which he sucks between his lips. My hips rise from the bed and I'm quickly panting, gripping at his hair with both hand. "Oh god...ugh...Edward, fuck," I breathe out heavily and Edward pulls his head back from my core. He replaces his mouth with his fingers, rubbing them around my clit. "I like it when you let loose, Bella. Turn around, baby," he says while doing most of the work for me, pulling my ass back so I'm on my knees. Edward pushes into me from behind, and snakes his hand around to my clit again. "Let's see if we can make you cuss again, baby." He runs his free hand up my back while slowly thrusting and simultaneously rubbing my clit in a circle. When he brings his free hand to my hip, he starts thrusting harder, hitting my g-spot with each forward thrust.

"Fuck, so good. What a fucking fantastic way to wake up," I groan as Edward sits back on his haunches and pulls me into a sitting position, my back to his front. His hand snakes up my torso to cup my breast, all the while maintaining his attention on my clit with his other hand.

"Ride me, baby. It feels amazing to be inside you." I do as he asks and get increasingly close to my orgasm. When Edward pinches my nipple and my clit, I come hard and shakily halt my hips, crunching forward again on the mattress with Edward still inside. "That's it, Bella. Fuck, come on my cock, baby."

As my orgasm subsides, I realize that Edward hasn't come yet. He pulls out and turns me around to lay on my back, running the back of his hand down my neck and over my breast before gripping my hip. My knees are bent and I spread them wide so Edward can fit between, which he does slowly while resting his weight on me. He arches his back slightly so our faces are aligned, kisses my forehead and eyes, then my mouth. When we open our mouths to slide tongues against each other, he enters me again, rocking his hips slowly in rhythm with his tongue. We break away for air and Edward moves his mouth to my neck, then to the front of my shoulder where he suckles the skin. My high school boyfriend tried to give me hickeys and I hated it, but I'm oddly thrilled to have Edward mark me this way. It's also not lost on me that he's picked a spot that will be covered by clothing during the winter.

Edward sits back on his heels and grabs my hips. I see him looking at my shoulder before his thrusts become rapid fire, and his thumb moves to my clit again and pushes against it. The thrill of watching Edward get himself off like this is erotic, and my overly sensitive clit quickly responds to his pressure. I start climaxing again just before Edward's thrusts become eratic, coming down from my orgasm as his starts so that I can watch his face as he comes. When he collapses on me, exhausted from the workout, he sighs deeply before pulling me to him as he flips onto his back. We lay together, breathing hard as we calm down, and despite the sticky sensation between my legs I drift off again, barely conscious but not quite asleep. I feel Edward kiss my forehead as he scoots out of the bed, then the warm rag that cleans me, and finally his body as he spoons me from behind again.

"I love you," I say through my haze, and Edward's response is a kiss to my neck and a squeeze around my body.

"Me too. Go back to sleep, baby."


End file.
